


Kylo Ren Really Does Have An Eight-Pack

by toggledog



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Betrayal, Body Worship, Bottom Kylo Ren, Bottom Poe Dameron, Bullying, Canonical Character Death, Dysfunctional Relationships, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Hux-centric, Jealous Hux, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren Redemption, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Related, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Violence, Poor Hux, Premature Ejaculation, Prompt Fill, Rey Kenobi, Rey Solo, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Top Kylo Ren, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toggledog/pseuds/toggledog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heavy robes and helmet might be necessary, while in an actual fight, but Kylo finds them cumbersome if he's simply practising his fighting skills. </p><p>Hux happens upon Kylo training while basically half-naked and... </p><p>Oh my...</p><p>Inspired by this: https://45.media.tumblr.com/1cf2b71794aa6e459aaef831e111bcaa/tumblr_o4vt0eh0r21tikb42o2_400.gif</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for this kinkmeme prompt: https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/3961.html?thread=8445561#cmt8445561
> 
> The title is a reference to a line from 'Matt the Radar Technician', in "Kylo Ren: Undercover Boss".
> 
> Er... yes, so obviously Kylo is going to be far more shirtless, in this fic, than Adam Driver is, in the gif. I figure he really finds his uniform cumbersome ;).
> 
> For more...er... research on shirtless Kylo Ren, check out: http://i.kinja-img.com/gawker-media/image/upload/s--4kt2IRbj--/c_scale,fl_progressive,q_80,w_800/19cr6w027x0p2jpg.jpg
> 
> Ok, I'll stop now. This may be getting creepy.

Hux was half-way down the corridor, that lay adjacent to the main bridge, when FN3256 suddenly stepped into view, from the t-intersection before him. The storm-trooper waited until he was barely a metre in front of him, before talking.

“Sir, we have more intel on the Resistance X-Wing craft. It is currently entering quadrant 14.”

Hux nodded at FN3256, before continuing down the corridor. They had been tracking the X-Wing for two hours now. Initially, Phasma had wanted to launch a couple of tie-fighters, to destroy the vessel. Kylo Ren had then scoffed at her suggestion, informing her that impatience was a very undesirable trait.

Hux had, at the time, inwardly reeled from Kylo Ren, of all people, labelling another impatient; the so-called Dark Jedi, whose temper tantrums were starting to become fabled, amongst the other First Order members.

_Speaking of which, where is he? Trust him to go running off somewhere, when something important is happening._

Certainly, Hux was more than aware of the leeway that Supreme Leader Snoke gave Kylo, due to his prized pupil status.

_I don't care how powerful he is with the Force. To me, he will always be a-_

As Hux turned the corner, he heard dim sounds, issuing from behind the closed doors to his left. Thudding, grunting and... yes, it was clear now... a lightsaber, being parried about.

Only one person on the spaceship owned, or to be more precise, had crudely created, such a weapon.

Hux slowly turned the handle and opened the door a crack, before stepping inside.

The room was vast and empty of furniture, perfect for use in the continued maintenance of storm-trooper skills.

Kylo Ren, the only other occupant of the room, was indulging in some practice of his own. He had his lightsaber out, the red cross burning, as he swiped at, spun and kicked imaginary foes.

The helmet, cloak and upper layers of his uniform lay, neatly folded, on the floor, to the side of the room, with his boots, and gloves, on top. Watching the half-naked Kylo now, Hux felt his heart start to pound.

_Thwack. Thwack. Thwack._

A storm-trooper weapon firing repeatedly at his chest.

He had seen Kylo without his helmet before, but had never before appreciated the toss of his black curls, as he swung his head, the pure focus in his dark brown eyes.

He had certainly never noticed the broadness of his shoulders, nor the muscularity of his arms and chest, the way they flexed, in graceful movement. Nor had he ever had the chance to acknowledge the way the sweat on his chest and arms seemed to cast a sheen over his olive skin, highlighting his masculine beauty. Hux had the sudden picture, in his mind, of his tongue, gliding over the supple flesh, tasting the salty water, moving down further...

He felt motion in his body, his desire culminating in the one area.

Before him, Kylo roared, spinning and leaping faster, in what appeared to be more of an elegant dance, than a fighting style.

Hux reached into his pocket, and retrieved the small camera that he used, to take the occasional still-shots of storm-trooper activities, for First Order propaganda purposes.

_I'm sure this will be... useful... for the Order, of course._

He pressed the camera on and pointed it at the man before him, flicking the still-shot button repeatedly. Kylo swung around once more, kicking out, then suddenly stopped, and started to turn towards him. Hux quickly switched the camera off and placed it back into his pocket.

Kylo now faced him, hair in wild, sweaty tangles over his face, chest heaving up and down.

“What do you want, Hux?” He asked.

To Hux, the truth was suddenly very clear; Kylo had known that he had entered the room. He was not, however, going to finish what he was doing straight away, just to listen to what Hux had to say.

Hux felt the usual irritation, that he always felt around Kylo Ren, intermix with the lust now circulating around his body. It was a curious feeling.

“The Resistance pilot. He has entered quadrant fourteen.”

“Yes, thank you for such _valuable_ information,” Kylo's sarcasm was clear. “Did you enjoy watching me practice?” His eyes flicked down to Hux's crotch. “Clearly so.”

Hux felt himself flush. _Damn you, Ren!_ “I will take my leave.”

Mustering what little dignity that he could, he turned and stepped out of the room, before rushing through the corridors to his own quarters. Once inside, he locked the door, and took out his camera. With a trembling hand, he switched it on, locating the still-shots that he had taken, of Kylo.

One, in particular, made him groan aloud. Kylo stood, body facing the camera, mid-twirl, his lightsaber held in his right hand, right arm crossing his body to the left, and his left arm crossing his body to the right, in another protective, guarding motion. His head faced to the right, with most of his wild hair in a messy array behind him. A few stray curls, however, stuck to his cheek. His mouth was open... perfect.... Hux thought for enclosing around...

Yes... yes....He unzipped his uniform pants and pulled his erection out, staring at the still-shot as he started frantically jerking, feeling his breath start to come in pants; The distinct lines, curves and bulges of Kylo's deltoids, triceps and biceps, his pectorals, his dusky pink nipples, the distinct contour of every stomach muscle, further down; Hux's eyes devoured them all. Kylo's black uniform trousers were still on in the picture but, in Hux's mind they were removed.

In his mind, Kylo stood before him, begging to take him into his mouth, to allow Hux to run his hands over his well-defined body. Hux felt Kylo lie him down on the ground, before squatting over Hotch and taking him inside himself, inch by inch. Kylo then moved up and down, moaning, the strong thigh muscles quivering, his entire body dripping in sweat, as he fucked himself on Hux's cock with such vigour that Hux-

Hux groaned as he reached the height of his ecstasy. Breathing harshly, as he came down, he looked down and realised that he had managed to cum, all over the still shot of Kylo. Frowning, he tucked himself back into his uniform, zipped himself back up and went over to his en-suite, washing his hands, before grabbing a tissue and wiping the screen clean.

A sharp knock sounded on his bedroom door.

He stepped over and opened it, to Kylo Ren. He had put his uniform, and boots back on but not the helmet. This was a little odd. Kylo never walked the ship without the anonymity that the helmet provided.

“Yes?”

Kylo placed his gloved hand up. Hux involuntarily skittered back.

“Don't you dare use your powers on-”

But then all resistance dissipated, as Kylo's lips were on his, tongue electric in his mouth. Hux moaned, his own tongue tangling with Kylo's, his hand reaching around the back of his head, to run through his surprisingly soft curls.

Kylo suddenly pulled back.

“I see you have... taken care of your earlier problem,” he smirked. “Were you thinking of me the entire time?”

“I don't know what you're talking about.”

Kylo gave him a look that told him he did not, in the least, believe his lie.

“I have information for you. The Resistance pilot has just landed on Jakku. I will make haste there immediately.”

“Very well,” Hux said, still feeling a little out-of-sorts from the kiss. He wondered if Kylo had enacted it deliberately, to gain the upper hand.

_Well played, Kylo Ren._

Kylo Ren then put on his mask and moved swiftly out of the room and down the corridor, away from Hux.

_Very well played._

Hux decided that he would now have to come up with a plan, to gain the upper hand, on Kylo Ren.

Preferably one that would involve not only seeing, but also feeling and tasting that amazing body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, the Resistance pilot that Kylo Ren has captured, is said to be a very pretty man... not that Hux cares... no Hux does not care in the least...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be a one-off but it kept bugging me to write more. So I've come up with an entire plot line. It will stay with Hux's pov but will eventually include Poe, Finn, Rey and Leia.
> 
> Also, the rating has gone up as the sexy sexy Kylux times are going to be far more explicit, in the coming chapters.
> 
> (And this, from a fic that was really just a silly little homage to Adam Driver's masculine beauty...)

Hux was on the bridge, overseeing the preliminary assessments of the projected range of the Starkiller weapon, when Phasma returned, to debrief him on the events on Jakku. When she talked of the search for Luke Skywalker, Hux found himself switching off. He personally didn't much care for the whereabouts of a kooky old mynock, from a disregarded era. Certainly, both Snoke and Kylo Ren put much emphasis on finding him, and thus the First Order continued to search. As far was Hux was concerned, however, they could be using their precious time and attention on more constructive approaches, for the destruction of the Resistance, such as focusing more on Starkiller Base's immense capabilities, as he was doing.

Hence, when Phasma talked specifically about what was occurring, in regards to the so-called map, which lead to Skywalker, Hux did not take much interest. Moreover, Hux felt that the fact that the Order had massacred a village on Jakku, that had known Resistance sympathies, held far more powerful significance, for their cause.

“Kylo Ren has transported a prisoner onto this craft, who he believes knows the location of the map.”

“Let me guess? The pilot in the X-Wing, that we have been tracking for the past two hours?"

“I don't think Kylo Ren knows, yet, but he has captured a very... valuable prize. His pilot is none other than Poe Dameron.”

Ah, now this was interesting. Hux had heard of Poe Dameron. He was said to be one of the top tier members of the Resistance, and a personal friend of the General, herself.

“I am certain that Kylo Ren will want to take a more... personal approach with this man... It is rare when, physically, at least, the hype of the man does match up,” Phasma continued.

“What are you blabbering about?”

“With a face like that, it is pretty clear how he made it to the top,” Phasma laughed coldly.

Hux felt an odd twisting of his stomach.

“I'm certain that you'd want to see him, for yourself.... such a _pretty_ man...”

“You are dismissed, Captain!” Hux said, a little too loudly. A few people on the console next to him, turned to look at him.

Certainly, he didn't care what the pilot looked like. He could have wings for ears and a trunk for a nose, as long as he gave them the information that they wanted.

_...gives Kylo Ren what he wants..._

Hux wasn't walking off the bridge, nor ascending the stairs beyond, because of the supposed beauty of the Resistance pilot. No, he was now walking through the corridor, heading in the direction of the Torture Room, because he wanted to _make sure_ that his men garnered the necessary information, off the pilot.

He was not looking for Kylo Ren. Why would he wish to do that, when torture alone should be sufficient to break the pilot? Ren would not need to see the prisoner at all, now that he had been given over to the Order's best interrogators. It was nonsensical, it was-

The familiar, tall figure suddenly turned the corridor in front of him, clearly headed in the same direction that he was.

“Ren!” He called out.

Kylo turned around. Upon seeing his self-made 'uniform' Hux inwardly sighed. Why did he continue to wear that ridiculous mask? Didn't he realise that it looked as though a six year old made it, by using some scrap metal they'd found in the wreckage of an old tie-fighter?

“I have heard that a pilot has been captured,” Hux said, as he swiftly walked up, to stroll alongside him.

“Yes, and torture has failed to obtain the information we need.”

Hux felt a small part of himself deflate, at this news.

“Obviously, only _my_ abilities will force the knowledge from him. Just give me five minutes,” Kylo said.

Hux's mind went to Phasma... _a personal approach indeed..._

He felt his stomach wring tighter.

“First, we must talk. In private,” he gestured to the door opposite, which he knew opened to a janitor's supply room.

“Really, Hux? Is this the optimum time?”

“Yes, it is.”

He went to the door and opened it. They both then squeezed in alongside each other, as the door closed behind them. Hux could see shelves holding various labelled chemicals, mounted along the three walls surrounding them. A smell that was a direct combination of acidic and metallic was forcing itself into his nose, much to its displeasure. Hux tore his attention from his surroundings and onto Kylo Ren.

“Take off the mask!” He ordered. “I cant take you seriously with that thing on.”

There was a brief hesitation, before Kylo raised the mask off his head and placed it on shelf, behind himself.

Seeing his face, Hux felt something stir within him... lower down... A brief thought passed, a wonder if Poe Dameron would find _that face_ attractive. Accompanying the thought was a deep pain, twisting his innards, as though Kylo, himself, was reaching into his gut and wrenching the organs around.

_Dameron will not have him._

“I have given thought to our last... interaction... It is clear that there is an attraction between us. This would explain the tension that we hold together. Therefore, I propose that we enjoy sexual relations, to dispel it.”

Kylo's brown eyes grew imperceptibly wider.

_Yes, didn't expect this, did you?_

“I would not expect sexual intercourse straight away. Mutual masturbation and frottage would be fine. However, at some point, I would enjoy being inside your body. So, we'd obviously have to work out our schedules. I can fit in tomorrow afternoon at three-pm, for an hour. Of course, there is also tonight, if you are keen, during rest time.”

Hux was almost tempted to take his camera out and take a picture of Kylo Ren's expression. It was truly priceless. He could see that he had utterly flummoxed the Force user.

“I....I will take my leave, now.”

Feeling blood rush to his face, Hux reached out, to grasp his wrist. “You want me, admit it!”

Kylo turned back to face him, full lips twisting up into a smirk. “Would you like to take more still-shots of me?”

Hux felt the odd sensation of falling, as though from a great height. His face now felt so hot, it was as though it was burning up.

_Damn him!_

“What, you thought I didn't know?”

Kylo then pressed a gloved hand against Hux's chest and gently pushed him back against the door, before moving his face in closer to him. He could feel Kylo's breath wafting across his neck as he spoke, causing the flesh to goose-pimple.

“In your fantasies, what was I doing?”

Kylo unzipped Hux's trousers, gripping his erection. Hux moaned, unable to cease the images in his mind, from tumbling out, in vivid fashion. He saw his masturbatory fantasy that he'd used, the night before; Kylo, bouncing up and down on top of him, his erection working in and out of the tall, muscular body, as both moaned with sexual urgency.

“Hm... interesting...” Kylo started to jerk his erection up and down, hard, fast, the way Hux liked.

“I know... I know what you're doing...” He should have felt violated by the fact that Kylo was deliberately encroaching into his mind, without even much effort. But somehow, the fact that Kylo was seeing himself, in Hux's mind, crying out in sexual copulation with him (while rubbing him, hard, no less, in reality) was so damned erotic to the general, that he really didn't care.

“What I'm about to do to the pilot. I wonder what secrets will spill out of that pretty little head?” Kylo said, as he continued to tug at Hux's erection.

_You may force his mind just don't... touch him as well._

Oh really, Hux? You are threatened by his clear beauty?” He laughed. “Pathetic!”

Hux suddenly grabbed his face by the chin and pulled it up, to look at him, deliberately pushing out thoughts of Poe Dameron and simply focusing on Kylo Ren. There was a splattering of freckles across his nose. He hadn't noticed before. Nor had he ever before been aware of the slight up-tilt of his eyes.

With his other hand, Hux started tugging at the buttons of Kylo's tunic. He wore so many thick layers, it was difficult to reach any flesh.

“No...” With his free hand, Kylo grabbed his hand and flung it aside.

_So Kylo just wants to pleasure me? Fine, I have no problem with that._

Hux then leant forward and their lips met, tongues snaking together. He started moaning, into Kylo's mouth, feeling himself hastily build to an ultimate conclusion that he didn't want to get to, just not yet... only he was moving there fast... there was no getting around it...

Not when Kylo Ren was stroking him with such masterful steady, fast strokes.

He reached the height of his passion and vaulted straight over it, pulling away from Kylo's mouth to cry out, as he felt his erection spasm in the other man's hand.

Kylo frowned and wiped his glove on Hux's uniform shirt. Still attempting to slow down his haggard breathing, Hux looked down, to see a smear of his own semen, stark across the black fabric.

“Was that what you had in mind, in regards to 'sexual relations'?” Kylo said, watching Hux zip himself back up and then, with a grimace, take a tissue from his pocket and start wiping at his uniform with it.

“Why, Kylo... I never realised that you were a complete slut,” Hux said.

A look of pure fury came over Kylo's face and he lifted up his hand. Hux suddenly found himself hoisted up into the air and slammed back against the door.

“No more a slut than you! I don't go around taking still-shots of people without them supposedly knowing, so I'd say I’m one up, in regards to the morality stakes.”

Hux laughed. “If you wish to talk about morality here then perhaps you are in the wrong business, Ren. So tell me how many others have you slept with? Did you sleep with the Knights of Ren? Did they give you a good gang bang?”

Kylo put his hand down and Hux fell down to the ground.

“Don't be disgusting!”

Another, more alluring thought came.

“Or... are you a virgin? I don't know Jedi lore but...”

“This conversation is boring me. I must attend to the pilot. You should know that he looked absolutely _salacious_ , when he was on his knees before me, on Jakku.”

Hux had the distinct impression that Kylo was taunting him.

“I will follow. I want to see how remarkable your abilities truly are,” he deliberately added irony to his tone.

“Fine, then,” Kylo then put the helmet back on, opened the door and stepped out. By the time Hux had picked himself up, rushed out of the room and caught up with him, he was already half-way down the corridor.

“Do not have sexual relations with him. You are _mine_ , Ren. I will not share you with anyone else.”

“Yes, I will have relations with the _enemy_. That sounds like exactly something that I would do!” There was no doubting Kylo's sarcasm.

“If he is as handsome as they say-”

“He _is_ as handsome as they say. Unlike you, however, I don't wish to have relations with everyone I find vaguely attractive. Also the major factor in this, is that I highly doubt the enemy captain would agree to sexual relations with me.”

_He may, if you take off the mask... and a few layers of clothing._

“I completely disagree...” Kylo easily picked up on the thought from Hux, without even trying. “This is... this is the most bizarre conversation that I think I have ever had!”

They reached the door, that lead into the interrogation room.

“Do not have relations with him,” Hux warned.

The masked face turned to look at him a moment.

“If I cared more, I would actually be worried about your mental state, right now,” Kylo said, then opened the door before him and stepped inside.

Tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FN2187 has escaped from Jakku, with the droid (and a woman, not that Hux is interested in her, at all). He is, however, interested in the fact that Kylo Ren has chucked a tantrum and destroyed valuable First Order equipment...
> 
> And is now practising his fighting skills... half naked once more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who have read/kudo'd/reviewed!
> 
> So this is where the rating goes right up. Enjoy!

With a loud bang, Hux shoved the door open and stepped into the room, allowing the door to then slam shut behind himself. When he saw the other lone figure, in the commodious space, exasperation exploded through his body.

The sizzle of a lightsaber whizzed through the air. Kylo twirled the delicate weapon around, slashing it about at unseen enemies, as he kicked, spun and flipped. For a moment, Hux's directed his vision to Kylo's self-made black uniform, mask, gloves and boots, lying on the ground in the corner, before he looked to the man, himself.

Of course... Kylo Ren was practising again (half naked once more...No! Hux clenched his jaw, so tight that it shook, slightly. He refused to succumb, this time).

The insolent thug had destroyed valuable First Order equipment and now was practising his fighting skills.

Because clearly, that was the most important consideration, in that moment.

Certainly, Hux was not-too-pleased, either, that FN2187 had escaped from Jakku, with the droid carrying the map (as well as a woman, but Hux was not the least concerned about her). However, unlike certain _other_ people, he was able to contain his frustration, in a specific way that didn't involve destroying precious property that didn't belong to him.

“You know, Ren,” his voice shook slightly, from repressed anger. “Our equipment is rather valuable and costly to replace. So when I hear that Snoke's favourite so-called Dark Jedi has... once more... chucked a temper tantrum and destroyed valuable First Order equipment... it tends to get me rather... ruffled.”

“Yes, I can see that,” Kylo smirked, looking him up and down. If Hux wasn't so maddened, he would have found Kylo's clear appraisal of his body rather enticing....

Who was he kidding? He _was_ finding it enticing... very enticing.

“You have no idea-” Hux said, subconsciously wiping at the top of his uniform, where Kylo had smeared his own semen, less than six hours before. Kylo's body gleamed with sweat, the lovely lines of his muscles well-defined, in the stark overhead light.

“Save it, general. I'm really not in the mood for you, right now,” Kylo's tone hinted at a very specific level of boredom, to send Hux's frustration spiralling over.

“Not in the mood! Just because Snoke thinks you're... useful, doesn't mean anything-”

Kylo lifted his hand and curled it inwards. Hux found his entire body unwittingly moving towards him.

“I am not the one who is useless,” Kylo said, as Hux felt his hand go around his throat.

“Unhand me this instant!” Hux shouted, struggling.

“You have no idea of my powers. I could _crush_ you. Just a little pressure...”

Feeling Kylo press harder into his neck, Hux felt his limbs go limp, much against the will of his mind.

“Leave this room,” Kylo said, releasing him. Hux stumbled back a few steps, before righting himself.

_How dare he!_

“You think because you have so-called powers, from that ancient relic of a religion that you can threaten me! You don't know what true power is.”

“Oh and what's that?” Kylo laughed. “Being the pathetic boot-licking son of a much more honoured general? Yes, I have heard about your father. His greatness was in direct contrast to your worthlessness.”

Hux felt the blood drain from his face.“Do not talk about my father, Ren. If you wish to talk about fathers, perhaps we could talk about yours. Tell me, what was it like, growing up in that smuggler's household?”

“You do not mention his name!”

“Ooh... now we're getting somewhere...” Hux said.

Before Kylo could react, with another comment, Hux stepped forward and grasped his face, pulling him forward and taking his lips in a vicious kiss, tongue voraciously moving into his mouth. Kylo eagerly responded, tongue tangling with Hux's. With great effort, Hux pulled away.

“What I think...” Hux began, panting. “I think that you are so used to being in control that you relish the thought of being submissive to someone.”

“I think you're projecting there, Hux.”

“Really? Take off the rest of your clothes.” He ordered, stepping further back.

“And why would I do that?” Kylo's dark eyes gleamed with clear amusement.

“Because I wish to see all of your body. I see the training has built your muscles, in the upper body region. I'm going to run my tongue all over your chest and stomach.” Seeing Kylo's breath start to hitch, he continued. “Then I'm going to get to your erection. First I’m going to lick the shaft. I'm going to run my tongue all over it.” Though Kylo said nothing, a slight flush now graced his cheekbones. “Then I'm going to suck it, deep into my throat.”

He stepped forward and placed the tip of his fingers on Kylo's chest, feeling Kylo's racing heartbeat. Trailing his fingers up his sternum, he watched Kylo's face, gauging his reaction. Kylo was looking back at him, mouth open, eyes incredibly dark and lustrous. Hux trailed his finger along his clavicle, then leant forward, replacing his finger, with his tongue. Kylo's flesh tasted both bitter and salty. As he ran his tongue down Kylo's sternum, his hands reached down further, keen to wander over his ribcage, tracing the lines of his stomach muscles. He travelled across Kylo's chest, licking at the little nub of his nipple, feeling it harden, before taking it into his mouth. Kylo moaned, and Hux felt his hair painfully gripped. As much as he wanted to take his time paying homage to the beautiful body, he realised that they were simply too far along, for that. Hux could feel his own erection needing desperate attention. However, as Kylo's hand reached for it, he knocked it away and slipped down to his knees, hastily unbuckling Kylo's trousers and pulling them down.

His legs were, indeed, as well-muscled as the rest of his body. Hux ran both hands over his thighs, delighting in the feeling of soft flesh over hard muscle, before reaching the epicentre of his excitement. Hux was never a massive fan of the look of the male appendage. As far as he was concerned, he was always more interested in what it could do for him. However, he had to admit, that Kylo's was in keeping with the rest of him; of a good size, but not too large as to be overwhelming and of a nice thickness, curving straight up. Hux had seen penises that curved out to the side when erect, or were an odd shape, such as too wide and small. He personally thought that his own was of a good size and shape but then he had never actually had any verbal confirmation on it. He didn't make it a priority, in the midst of lovemaking, to actually ask “What do you think of my penis? Do you think it's a good-”

“Are we going to have sex or are you going to continue to be distracted by the look of the penises of all the men you've had before? And while I'm at it, how much of a slut are you, Hux?” Kylo suddenly shook him from his musings.

“If you're going to read my mind again, then we can just stop right-” Hux said, pulling away, slightly-

-And felt his entire body lift up into the air. He gasped, as he was flung backwards, landing on his back, in a surprisingly gentle fashion. Kylo must have used the Force, to slowed down his trajectory.

He was about to open his mouth, to complain about Kylo using the Force on him... again... when the other man unzipped his trousers, pulling them, and his boxers down, before sitting down on his stomach, and sliding his own black trousers down and off.

“What were your fantasies, again?” Kylo asked, running his fingers over Hux's lips. Hux obliged, opening them, to allow Kylo to place his digits in his mouth. “Oh that's right. You wanted me to ride you.”

Hux groaned, closing his eyes, and lapping at the long fingers with his tongue. Surely, Kylo was teasing. This was a deliberate torture, to toy with him. Kylo grabbed Hux's hand and lifted his thighs up, a little, from Hux's stomach, before moving the general's hand, from his mouth, down to his opening.

“That's it...” Kylo sighed. Hux slowly entered one finger inside him, reaching up until he found the right spot. Kylo moaned. By now, Hux was so turned on, it was almost becoming painful. He longed to be touched, but realised if he was, it would be over far too soon. He realised, too, if he kept looking at Kylo, at the gaping mouth, the sweating, heaving chest, the head, flung back with pleasure, the supple long neck, he would also complete too soon. So, he closed his eyes, and concentrated on pleasuring Kylo, feeling his hard erection in his jerking hand, as he pressed up against his prostate, more fingers starting to join the first. “Stretch me,” Kylo ordered, so Hux did as he bid, scissoring his fingers, as he continued to press up against his prostate.

“Alright, stop! Just get your hands off me!”

Hux instantly stopped, moving his hands away. He should have guessed that Kylo would build them up and then cease all activity, merely for his own amusement-

He opened his eyes to make a snarky comment, then felt his larynx close up, as though Kylo was actively using his Force-choke on him. Kylo was shuffling back, and positioning himself over Hux's erection.

“Was I doing this in your fantasy?”

Hux again found that he had no words. He could only groan.

“What about this?”

“Ah! Ah!” Hux could not help the sounds now coming, unbidden from his lips, as Kylo slowly lowered himself onto his erection.

“This is good. You have prepared me well. I would have expected more pain.”

Hux closed his eyes, trying to stave off the overwhelming pleasure. It was no use. He could still feel his erection being squeezed by Kylo's tight channel. Almost too tight. For a moment, Kylo did not move, clearly accustoming himself, to the feel of the other man inside him. Hux then felt him move, sliding up and down. He could hear Kylo's pants and longed to watch, to touch him but if he did it would be too much, too soon-

No, Hux was wrong, it was already going to be too much, too soon.

Not yet, not yet, he gritted his teeth, trying desperately to cease the inevitable from happening. Kylo started moving faster, panting harder.

Hux opened his eyes. Kylo's head was, once more, flung back, revealing his long neck, one hand gripping his own erection, jerking hard and fast. For a moment, Hux felt outside of the pure eroticism of what was happening and was simply watching the beauty of the one before him, the clench of the powerful thigh muscles as they moved his body up and down, the rise and fall of his abdominal muscles, in conjunction with his heavy panting, the droplet of sweat, curving around the line of his left pectoral.

Hux's powerful, almost painful orgasm pulled him back into his own body. He screamed, as the intense pleasure radiated through his entire being, originating from the one area, which released its fluids deep inside the tight channel of the one on top of him.

_That was.... that was incredible!_

He moaned as he came down, still feeling little shoots of pleasure ripple through him.

_Oh... Kylo... that was-_

“I don't believe it!” There was no mistaking the pure fury in Kylo's eyes. “Well, I'm glad you managed to orgasm... and rather quickly at that!”

Kylo then rose up, off him. For a moment, as the other man reached across for his trousers, Hux was puzzled as to what was happening.

“We're not done yet!” He said, sitting up and reaching for Kylo's erection.

“Well, I am!”

“I think one part of your body is telling you something different.” He reached for Kylo again, but the Force user scooted back. “Let me touch you... let me lick you... suck you...”

“Just stop!” Kylo placed his hand up and Hux suddenly found himself frozen, in position.

_I can't believe it! He's done it again!_

Hux continued to stay, muscles locked, in the rather awkward position of being on all fours on the ground, with one hand reaching forward, as Kylo hastily put his trousers back on and then walked across to the side of the room and started piling on his other layers, also. Once he was fully dressed, but for his helmet and gloves, he released Hux from his grasp.

“What is wrong with you?” Hux asked, moving back and hastily doing up his trousers, then standing up, to face Kylo, his entire body trembling with rage. He had the sudden image of his fist flying out and slamming, hard, into Kylo's cheekbone. The thought sent a calm pleasure through himself, somewhat stilling his trembles.

“That was not copulation! You lasted less than a minute!”

“What did you expect, when you were deliberately seducing me, in such a way?”

“It's my fault that you can't control yourself?”

“You're lecturing me about control? Now that is funny, Ren.”

“You're pathetic!”

“I'm pathetic? This is twice now that you have brought me to orgasm without garnering one, in return. If you are insistent on being so attentive to my sexual needs, you might as well get paid for the privilege. Next time, we'll have to agree on rates.”

He expected Kylo to become more enraged, by the implication and felt a buzz through himself at the thought of tempting his wrath... only, judging by the sudden gleam, in his brown eyes, the thought seemed to amuse the other man.

“Is this another fantasy of yours? Me as your whore? Do not put this back on me. I was rather enjoying myself, and then you ended it by finishing too quickly!”

“It wasn't deliberate! If you'll recall, you're the one who rescinded my offer to help you to then orgasm!”

“By then I felt too disgusted by the fact that you didn't have the control to wait until I had completed, before finishing, yourself. I would have thought, with all of the men you have been with, you would know the etiquette of sexual intercourse.”

“Then you should know the etiquette of not getting another so worked up that by the time the intercourse starts, it's inevitable that they are going to orgasm pretty quickly, even if they truly don't want to!”

“How dare you blame me for your failings!”

Perhaps Kylo had a point but Hux was too stubborn to admit it.

“We are getting rather angry. Perhaps we need to take a few minutes to calm down.”

Kylo placed his gloves back on, followed by his helmet. “I must leave.”

“Listen, we will do this again. And next time, I promise that our copulation will go a very long time,” Hux said.

“We shall see,” Kylo said then departed the room, closing the door behind himself.

For a moment, Hux just stood where he was, taking heed of what had just happened. He realised that, despite Kylo's anger, he had absolutely no regrets. It would have been nice to last longer (next time, he told himself. Definitely next time) but, for him, the sex was... possibly the best that he could remember.

Next time, he thought, he would have to take more control of the situation.

Hux allowed an atypical smirk to cross his face, before wiping down his uniform, smoothing back his hair with his hands and leaving the room.

 

tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux decides to prove to Kylo his... stamina....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who are reading!
> 
> This chapter is really just one big somewhat awkward sex scene.  
> I do plan to kickstart more of the plot after this one.

It took Hux a few hours to finally identify the emotion that was pleasantly settling within himself.

Contentment.

This was, indeed, not an emotion that he was used to feeling. The planning, building and monitoring of the Starkiller Base weapon tended to have the opposite effect on his psyche, causing stress, anxiety, anger and frustration. Oftentimes, all four emotions at once swirled through his body, battling for supremacy.

Then there was the issue of Kylo Ren, skulking around the spaceship, and amplifying the already elevated tension amongst the storm-troopers and other workers, merely by the fact of his moody presence. Although, to his surprise, in the past couple of days, Hux had seen very little of him. Moreover, Kylo had not destroyed any more First Order equipment. Hux saw this as a new record, for the man.

He'd certainly not given.... much... thought to the dismal sexual encounter that he and the Dark Jedi had shared. With the deadline for the firing of the weapon vastly approaching, Hux did not have the time to concentrate on anything else. In three hours time, at precisely thirteen hundred hours, he anticipated for the New Republic to see the full, glorious might of their power (with Snoke's blessing, of course). Hux had chosen that particular time, because it was widely acknowledged, by their enemy, as the exact time that the second Death Star had been destroyed, thirty years before.

Hux thought it to be very appropriate, that thirteen hundred hours would now be acknowledged as the time that the First Order destroyed the New Republic.

For now, however, he needed to at least try and garner some of the sleep that he had not achieved, in the past thirty hours of irksome Starkiller Base preparations (as well as dealing with the inimitable Kylo Ren). Speaking of which... Hux stopped short, from where he had been walking, his shoes clicking on the corridor floor. Kylo had just stepped out of his private chambers and was heading towards him.

“I have some time off, now,” Hux said.

“That's nice,” Kylo replied.

“Come with me.”

He half-expected Kylo to argue with him, or to simply refuse to go. However, as he started to walk away, the Dark Jedi followed, behind him.

Both silently travailed the corridors, until they reached Hux's room. He placed his key-card into the slot and pressed his thumb on the identification pad. The internal operating system of the Finalizer recognised his thumbprint and the door slid open. Both stepped inside and the metal frame then silently closed behind them, sealing them together inside.

“Let me guess,” Kylo said, raising his mask and taking it off, before throwing it aside. With a loud clang, it landed on the fawn coloured settee behind him. “You wish to engage in more pitiful relations with me.”

“You're here, aren't you?” Hux asked.

For a moment, Kylo stared at him, a slightly insolent look gracing his face, before taking off his gloves, and dropping them to the floor. Hux walked over to the squat, rather lumpy armchair, which sat in the corner of the room by the bookcase and sat down, to watch. He felt a tingle race through his body, at how easily Kylo gave himself over, this time.

“What are you doing?” Kylo asked.

“Watching, isn't it obvious?”

Kylo bent down and started to unravel the laces of his boots. “You like to watch, don't you?”

“I would have thought that was _also_ obvious, Ren.”

Kylo took off his boots and flung them aside, before removing his clothing, with great haste. However, as he always wore so many layers, Hux was subjected to an unsolicited strip show. The general thirstily poured his eyes over the flesh, as it was revealed, devouring the muscular body with his carnal intent. Kylo continued to stare straight at him, his dark eyes, as ever, utterly brimming with inner conflict but also utterly impenetrable.

Hux told himself that what was going on in the other man's mind was of no concern of him.

“In the drawer, by the bed is the lube,” Hux said, as he began eagerly tearing off his own clothes.

_As long as he lets me have him. And recognises my ownership of his body._

“I suppose you want me to get it,” Kylo scowled. As he walked over to Hux's bed, the general continued to wander his eyes up and down his body, memorising the strong lines and curves of his tall frame.

“Yes, you are very pleasant to look at, indeed.”

_Mine._

For a moment, his mind went, inexplicably, to the pretty pilot, Poe Dameron.

_Kylo Ren admitted that he wanted him. I will take absolute pleasure in being the one to blast a hole in Poe Dameron's beautiful face._

Kylo came back with the lube and sat down astride Hux's thighs, uncapping the lube and pouring it onto Hux's fingers.

“Maybe this time you will last a bit longer than last.”

“I plan on it,” Hux said, as he tenderly breeched Kylo's opening. Hearing the other man's moans, as he moved his middle finger up inside him, to reach that tender spot, it occurred to Hux that Kylo had not, so far, questioned the arrangement. This was to both of their advantage, considering the argument that would inevitably erupt if Kylo insisted on being the one to take him.

Hux gently moved more fingers inside, and started stretching the opening, preparing him.

The general had tried being what he regarded as the 'passive' partner a few times, in his younger years but quickly realised that it was not suitable for him. Absolute control was a necessity, for one of his position. He could not give himself in such a way, without losing a part of himself. This was completely unacceptable.

“You are missing the chance for the true power that being able to both give and take, in sexual relations, gives,” Kylo said, with a slight upturn of his lips. “Your mind is far too easy for me to read, Hux.”

“Who else have you had such relations with?” The question came out a little more harshly than he'd intended.

“No one here and certainly no one of your concern. I am ready.”

Hux pulled out his fingers and grasped Kylo's hips, as he positioned himself over him.

“Wait!” He squirted more lube onto his hand and applied it liberally to his aching erection. “Alright.”

Both men groaned, as Kylo slowly lowered himself down. Hux closed his eyes, determining, this time, to last as long as possible. As Kylo started to move, he thought of Starkiller Base. In his mind, he detailed every aspect of the procedure for firing.

Kylo started whimpering, low in his throat. The sound had a soft, almost vulnerable quality to it, at odds with the Dark Jedi, whose unpredictable and violent antics guaranteed both fear and awe, from his underlings.

Hux reached forward, to take Kylo's erection in his hand, jerking it hard and fast, just the way he had, that morning when he'd thought of Kylo Ren-

No... he was starting to become too excited, once more. _Pull back... pull back..._

He deliberately forced his mind to think of the storm-trooper FN2187.

_Why did he leave? What precisely happened to make him abandon us? He will be found, certainly. And he will be killed. After being tortured, first. Yes, I will garner every bit of information about the Resistance from him. Perhaps Kylo could be of help, there._

Kylo started bouncing faster, the entire chair slamming up and down in time with his movements. Hux squeezed his eyes tighter, focusing harder, to take his mind from the friction from Kylo's tight heat, surrounding his most sensitive organ, thinking fondly of every facet of the design of the weapon. He lingered on the thermal oscillator, such simplicity, he had to give the designer of the weapon credit, to contain the power of the dark matter so effectively-

Kylo suddenly started jolting erratically, before crying out. Hux concentrated all of his will on the image of the oscillator in his mind, as he felt Kylo's erection spasm, in his hand, his tight channel throbbing around him, in climax.

Hearing Kylo's raggard breath start to return to normal, Hux opened his eyes, to Kylo staring back at him, looking so desirable, in that moment, with his slightly flushed, sweaty flesh and lustrous dark brown eyes, that Hux almost forewent his desire to take his time, needing desperately to just turn him over in the chair and take him hard, until he climaxed within minutes.

No. Control. Control was always the the essence of being a sturdy leader.

“Are you content now?” Hux asked.

“You are not finished,” Kylo frowned.

“Stand up,” Hux ordered. Kylo did as he bid, slowly sliding up, to allow Hux out of his body. Hux then stood up and wordlessly walked over to the bed.

“I wish to try something.”

He bent down and opened the bottom bedside drawer, pulling out a pair of handcuffs. “Lie down on the bed and hold onto the bars,” he said, signalling to the bed post.

“Are you planning on using them on me?” Kylo's tone was neutral but something flashed in his eyes, a hint of emotion that Hux could not interpret.

“With your powers, you can easily get out of them. But I want you utterly under my control. I'm going to handcuff you to the bed and take you, hard.”

“No,” Kylo shook his head.

“It will be fun, I promise.”

“Not for me.”

“How do you know if you've never tried it?”

“I don't need to try it to know that I won't like it!”

Something in the other man's petulant expression propelled Hux's irritation into overdrive.

“You are mine, Kylo! I own you now. Why can't you recognise that you must give yourself over to me, to do with as I wish?”

Kylo then enacted something that Hux had never seen before, in all the time that he'd known him.

He laughed.

As Hux stood still, in shock at such insolence, the sound grew even louder. Mirthful tears started gathering in Kylo's eyes.

“You are...” Kylo gasped. “You are... truly something...” The laughter rang out again, a low, braying sound.

“Stop this! Stop laughing!” Hux shouted.

“Oh Hux...” Kylo's tone was of a parent, talking down to a naughty child.

Gradually, the laughter tapered off.

“You know, if he'd let me, I would have Poe Dameron. I'd make sure he _screamed_...” Kylo said, his lips upturning. Hux suddenly realised that before, when the pilot's image had come into his mind, Kylo had read his thoughts. “Anyway, would you like to er... own me?” His lips quirked up, once more.

“Fine!” Hux threw the handcuffs back into the drawer, and not-so-gently manoeuvred Kylo onto his back, on the bed, opening his legs wide and entering him roughly. Kylo gasped and grabbed both of Hux's buttocks.

“Is it good?” Hux said, as he started moving vigorously in and out of his tight, warm body.

“You tell me. After all, don't you 'own me' now? Tell me how I should feel about my own body?” Kylo said, sarcastically.

Hux stopped moving, inwardly sighing. “Do you want me to stop?”

“You tell me.”

“I'm being serious!”

“Well, this has _truly_ been an experience. Never thought you had it in you, general. Go on, then, keep going.”

Hux started thrusting. It occurred to him that, despite the fact that he was passively sharing his body, Kylo had, once more, gained the upper hand on him.

*

A little while later, Hux had slowed down in his thrusts, to abstain from reaching the height of his passions, and was now gently rocking inside Kylo's body, his mouth nuzzling his throat. For his part, the Dark Jedi simply lay utterly still beneath him, legs wide, arms by his side, making no attempt to even bother to touch Hux, any more.

“I understand your desire to show me that you can 'last longer' compared to our last encounter. However, I really wish you would finish soon. I'm starting to get a little tender and, frankly, rather bored with your attentions,” Kylo said.

And there it was.

Hux should have guessed Kylo would say something to that effect. Once again, the other man demonstrated his innate ability to utterly irritate him, even in the most sensual of moments.

“You really are amazing you know that?” Hux said sarcastically, into his flesh. “If you wish for me to finish, how about you put a little effort into this, instead of just lying there like a corpse.”

“I'm not going to dignify this with any fake actions on my part. Just hurry up! I wish to sleep!”

Absolutely unbelievable! Hux thought, picking up his pace. He bit down hard into Kylo's neck, then licked the mark, as the other man jumped. Gripping his hip with one hand, while the other ran over his sweaty torso, Hux started to thrust harder, faster. Kylo groaned.

He was almost there. He started to moan, moving even faster. The entire bed was rocking, slamming into the wall.

Yes yes! This was... this was...

“Slow down, just calm down!” Kylo suddenly said.

Hux sighed but did as Kylo bid, slowing down his thrusts. “You're a Jedi! I would presume that means you have a high pain tolerance.”

Kylo's return scowl was somewhat adorable, to Hux.

“How about this, then is this ok?” Hux said, moving a little faster.

“Mm...”

Hux leant down and started nuzzling his neck, once more. “Tell me to come and I will,” he whispered.

For a moment, Kylo was silent. Then he said the words. “Come inside me, general do it.”

“If you insist...” Hux moved a little quicker, allowing the feel of the flesh, muscle and bone beneath him, combined with the tight heat he was thrusting in, to propel him over the edge of desire.

“Ah ah ah!” He thrust through his intense pleasure, moving as far into his partner as possible, to release deep inside him. Relishing his post-orgasmic bliss, Hux looked down at the somewhat angular face beneath him, running his hands through his dark curls. It suddenly occurred to him that he held a deep affection for Kylo, in his own way.

Slowly pulling out, he walked over to his clothes, still by the chair ( _such a mess...what a disgrace... a naughty disgrace_.) and rifled around in his trouser pocket.

“What are you doing now?” Kylo sounded sleepy.

Hux withdrew his camera phone and returned to the bed. Kylo had rolled over onto his side and moved up to place his head on the pillow. He looked so wonderfully debauched, with his dark hair plastered, in sweaty tangles, all over his face and Hux's semen leaking down his thighs, as well as his own, on his stomach, that Hux felt compelled to document it. He lifted his camera and aimed it at Kylo, taking a couple of still-shots of his naked body.

“I don't know if I like you doing that,” Kylo said. “If I’m training, it's fine. But... considering where I am, and my lack of clothes...”

“It's fine, Kylo. These still-shots are for my entertainment, only,” Hux said, moving into bed next to him and pulling the blankets up over them.

“I should hope so.”

If he really wanted to stop me, he could have, Hux thought. After all, he's the so-called powerful one.

*

Hux awoke a few hours later, feeling well-rested and actively excited about the prospect of firing the weapon. A quick survey of the room revealed that Kylo had already left.

No matter, there would be other times, to continue to explore each other's bodies.

Hux jumped out of bed and started piling his clothes back on.

_Yes, many exciting opportunities to come. Things are truly starting to turn, for me._

Tbc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Hux being who they are, I don't see their relationship as being the least bit healthy. Moreover, they are both dysfunctional men involved in a dysfunctional relationship, with each other. So, yes, sorry for the complete lack of romance, so far.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux's storm-troopers are fighting the Resistance, when he's told some alarming news.
> 
> Kylo Ren has switched allegiance? No, that is simply impossible!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this chapter. This is all plot. 
> 
> Warning for the deaths of two canon characters, in this chapter.

As soon as the exit ramp of his craft touched the soot coloured soil of the virulent planet that was Snoke's current domicile, Hux was already racing down the steep incline, with the unconscious body of Kylo Ren slung over his shoulders. He had discovered Kylo's still form in the snowy recess of Starkiller Base merely minutes before the planet disintegrated. Though he felt instant concern for the Dark Jedi's clear injuries, he only had time to grab Kylo and throw him onto his spacecraft, rocketing into the air, just as the planet exploded behind them.

In the journey to Snoke's home planet, Kylo had not stirred. Now, the only indication of life, was the gentle rise and fall of Kylo's broad chest. As Hux reached the bottom of the ramp, a purple leafed vine darted out, and curled around his ankle. Alarmed by it's slimy texture, Hux shook it free. Taking in the various ferocious looking plants and trees, in muted black, grey and brown before him, Hux felt a distinct dread. It was as though the seeming haphazard littering of the flora about the darkened landscape was a deliberate ploy, to entice visitors into a false sense of security. In particular, the broad trunked tree, to his left, with the overreaching black branches appeared to be stretching out, towards him. Whenever he turned his head, it moved just that little bit closer. Indeed, all of the flora formed a rough semicircle around him, cutting off any escape.

The lack of sound also held an ominous portent, as though any fauna had been threatened into either fleeing, or concealing itself so completely, that its presence could not be easily detected. Any creature surviving this oppressive atmosphere clearly held ill-intent towards him. Hux was convinced that he was being watched, in more of a suspicious manner, than curious one.

“You have him! Good!” Snoke, emerging from the clump of gnarled and entangled bushes to his left, was somewhat smaller than he'd imagined, standing at around a little under two metres, as opposed to the building sized hologram that he had projected. “Lie him down on the ground, here.”

Hux glanced at the layers of vines and branches, intertwining amongst themselves, in a cobweb formation on the inky black soil, as though to lure any soul unwary enough as to walk on them. However, he never disobeyed Snoke, so did as he bid. He noticed that as he placed Kylo down, and Snoke knelt down beside him, the branches and vines moved away, as though in respect for the seeming sole inhabitant of the planet.

“He is injured,” Hux said, his tone betraying his jitters.

“Hm...” Snoke started to gently undo Kylo's blood drenched upper layers of clothing. This time, as his flesh was revealed, Hux felt not temptation; moreover, distinct anxiety battered his stomach. Kylo's abdomen was drenched with blood, the liquid pouring out of a gaping open wound with astonishing vastness. His shoulder also bore a deep slash, the bone bulging and inflamed, sitting at an odd angle to the rest of his floppy arm.

Hux felt as though the bitterly cold atmosphere had now diluted itself to pour directly down his throat, chilling his inner organs. Kylo was going to die. His stomach injury, in particular, was too severe for even Snoke to fix.

“Have faith,” Snoke said, placing his hands directly onto Kylo's stomach wound.

Kylo screamed, the sound loud, guttural, full of such anguish that Hux took an unconscious step back. He screamed again, even louder, more high-pitched, his now purple face scrunched up in an expression of pure excruciation, tears splashing down his cheeks.

Hux then noticed something that made his breath hitch, his heart stutter.

The bleeding was slowing down, the gaping wound starting to knit together, as the fragments from the blaster shot were pushed out. Snoke moved his hand away and Hux stared at the now smooth flesh, unable to comprehend what he was seeing. Snoke then touched Kylo's shoulder. This time, Kylo merely whimpered, as the flesh started to heal, under Snoke's magic, the bone reforming, setting itself back into place.

Kylo opened his eyes, gasping.

“Kylo Ren, you will live,” Snoke said.

Hux knelt down beside him, on the other side of Snoke, reaching out to touch his once again perfectly formed shoulder, as though verify that the transformation was real, that Kylo was real.

“You will be weak, for a day or so. I will not train you until you are fully recovered,” Snoke continued, as Kylo prodded at his now healed flesh, with hesitant fingers.

“Your powers are... beyond anything that I could even imagine!” Kylo whispered, his awe obvious in his tone.

“She has... damaged your face...” Snoke said, leaning forward, once more. Hux stood up and moved back again, giving both space. Snoke then reached forward and ran his fingers over the deep slash, that ran from Kylo's forehead, down his nose and across his right cheek. “No, I will not accept that.”

He then placed his fingers on Kylo's forehead and the magic healing began again, the skin knitting together. As he went down his nose, to his cheek, to Hux's continued astonishment, the flesh became smooth and unblemished once more. For a moment, Snoke's hand lingered, stroking down Kylo's cheek. Seeing the look of confusion settle over Kylo's face, Hux felt an ugly feeling settle inside himself.

_No, no Snoke wouldn't!_

The supreme leader then stood.

“Your powers are, indeed, legendary. Teach me,” Kylo said, moving up to kneel before him. “Teach me _all_ that you know.”

“You have now seen the full extent of my capabilities. I can heal the sick and injured. I can even heal death.”

“Teach it all to me, Darth Plageus,” Kylo said, in a very reverential way. Clearly, this reveal had great significance, between them. To Hux, however, it meant nothing. He had vaguely heard the name somewhere, but it was entrenched in Jedi lore. As far as he was concerned, all that mumbo jumbo magic nonsense was Kylo's domain.

He felt more concerned about the way the leader's fingers had lingered on Kylo's face, after he had healed it.

“Hux, you must leave us now and go to Darvin Six. There, you will start rebuild the First Order. Many have escaped to there and the surrounding planets.”

“Yes, sir,” Hux said, glancing at Kylo, who was still looking at Snoke with slack-jawed awe.

Hux's feet had just touched the landing ramp of his ship, when he felt movement behind him. He turned, to Kylo standing behind him. Hux looked around, to locate Snoke (or whatever he was called) slowly walking towards the dense tree line.

“Thank you for rescuing me,” Kylo said.

Hux glanced again at the departing Snoke. “Has he ever...?” he felt the muscles of his abdomen viciously twist.

_Snoke has known Kylo since he was a child!_

The thought threatened his stomach juices into escaping up his oesophagus and into his mouth.

“The way he touched your face, after he healed you...”

Kylo initially looked utterly bamboozled, before comprehension started to dawn in his brown irises.

“How could you even consider...? Are you really that jealous that you would think that he-? He is more like a father to me than Han Solo ever was.”

Hux felt the tightened muscles in his gut loosen.

“So he's never... touched you?”

“Are you utterly insane? No!”

“Good...” Hux leant forward and took his lips in a passionate kiss.

When they released, Kylo appeared, from the battle going on in his eyes, to be deciding something.

“Kel Droden...,” Kylo finally said. “I knew him in the academy. He also became a Knight of Ren. There, are you happy now?”

“So he's your... other lover? What happened to him?” Hux asked, genuinely curious.

“He tried to kill me, to take over as leader. So I drove my lightsaber through him,” there was no denying the anguish that now crossed the dark irises.

“Well, good for me, then, I suppose.”

Kylo laughed, low, shaking his head. “We will see each other again.”

“Yes, when we will rule the galaxy together.”

Kylo cast him a laconic look, that gave way his disbelief of that notion.

As Hux walked up the ramp, back onto his starcraft, it occurred to him that it was very brave of Kylo, to give of his own past, in such a way.

*

Hux did not see Kylo Ren for another three months. When he did, it was not at all in a way that he could possibly conceive.

*

Hux wasn't even aware, at first, that the dynamics of the battle had changed. He stood in the centre of the makeshift bridge of the First Order, on Darvin 5, listening to the sounds of the skirmish on the base intercom. To begin with, this involved many a terrified scream and anguished final words, from the Resistance pilots. Hux's tie-fighters were easily defeating them, destroying thirty, in the first twenty minutes of the fight, alone. To Hux, this marked them as insignificant, in the way a running bantha won't notice a sand beetle that it had stepped on.

This fight was where he was in his absolute element; co-ordinating his troops and organising strategy. He did not need to be congratulated, did not need it verified that they were winning. Of course they were! Those idiotic Resistance fighters, with Luke Skywalker and that Jedi girl (as well as the cursed FN2187) thought they could launch a surprise attack on the First Order's new command post, merely an hour after Kylo Ren and Snoke had touched down. Hux had not even had the chance to greet them,before dozens of tie-fighters started to converge on their tiny jungle planet.

_We are the bantha and they are the sand beetle._

Among them, somewhere, was Poe Dameron. Hux had not heard his screams of agony... yet, to signify that his craft had been hit. However, he kept a keen ear out, on their frequency, relishing the sounds of the confused babble from the pitiful Resistance.

Phasma's voice suddenly sounded, on the frequency that directly signalled through to the bridge.

“Sir, we have just had it confirmed. Grand Leader Snoke. He is dead.”

For a moment, all of time seemed to freeze, the chaotic noises of the battle dialled down, in volume, as Hux tried to extract, in his mind, the exact words that she had just told him.

_Grand Leader Snoke is dead?_

“What are you talking about, Phasma? How can that be?”

“He has been decapitated, as well as eviscerated.”

“And Kylo Ren himself?”

“Luke Skywalker is confirmed dead, also. Stabbed, in the back by the looks of it.”

“And Kylo Ren?” Hux repeated. The death of Luke Skywalker, while necessary, was not of importance to him, in that moment.

The noises of utter chaos suddenly filled the intercom; shouts, screams, pleading, confused voices, explosions, gunfire.

Hux looked down at the number of frequency, to confirm what he already knew.

The chaotic fight that was happening, was occurring at ground level, where his storm-troopers had been waiting, in formation, for the Resistance to break through.

No, no this was impossible! He had deliberately set the battalion up, in such a way that it would be utter suicide, for the Resistance to attempt to run the impenetrable gauntlet.

“What is happening?” Hux shouted.

“It's Kylo Ren, sir, he is attacking the storm-troopers on the ground!” Phasma suddenly shouted, over the intercom. “Him and the Jedi girl! They are both fighting the ground force.”

That feeling again, of the battle falling away from him, his five senses intuiting that his mind needed a moment, to comprehend what he had just been informed.

“What do you mean, Kylo Ren is attacking storm-troopers?”

“He has his lightsaber out and is slashing his way through your men, sir!”

“I don't understand. What are you saying?”

“I'm saying he's clearly changed sides, sir! Kylo Ren is no longer an ally!”

“No, no that's impossible!” Hux realised that he was losing any professionalism that he possessed, but he still could not in any way understand what he was being told. From the glances and whispers of the men and women around him, neither could they.

More screams, shouts, gunfire.

“We cannot even get close enough to bring them down, sir! They are both too powerful!”

“No! Bring him in alive!” Hux said.

“I don't think we can even-”

A sudden loud explosion, behind the door to Hux's left, threw him off his feet. As a bunch of Resistance fighters ran in, he turned, stood, and opened fire, managing to bring down the first two through the doorframe. However, as more piled into the room, he realised, with a sinking heart, that he was outnumbered. He placed his weapon down and his hands up, in surrender.

*

By happen-stance, in the journey back to the Resistance headquarters, he was seated next to Phasma. Many of the captured First Order fighters sat with their heads bent low, staring morosely at the ground. Hux supposed they were considering what the Resistance were going to do to them, once they reached their base.

Hux, however, didn't care in the slightest. The only time he showed any hint of disgruntlement, was when he was first transported onto the X-wing and searched, before being deprived of his camera.

“Tell me about Kylo Ren,” he now said, to Phasma.

“I saw him only briefly, before I was captured, myself. He had his lightsaber out and was using it on the storm-troopers, cutting them down in droves. There’s more. He was also... deflecting any shots coming towards not only him but also the Jedi girl. Then I saw an X-wing start to crash towards the ground. Ren...I saw him place his hand up. I swear, sir, he used his power to stop its trajectory and land it safely. When the cockpit opened, I saw Poe Dameron and FN2187 climb out.”

Poe Dameron. Of course. Hux couldn't even say that he felt entirely surprised.

“The ground troops concentrated their fire-power on the two and Kylo Ren and the Jedi girl stepped in and deflected any shots fired at them, protecting them.”

Kylo Ren... protected FN2187?”

“He's been compromised, sir,” Phasma said.

Hux shook his head, refusing to believe it. It had to be a trick. Kylo Ren was no fool. Perhaps this had been the plan, of him and Snoke's all along.

Yes, he told himself. Clearly, Kylo was up to something.

*  
A few minutes before they landed down on the base planet, the Resistance fighters, who had accompanied them on the craft, came up to Hux and the other First Order captives and forced a blindfold around their heads. With his hands already tied behind his back, Hux felt his heart start to race, at the feeling of being so sensory deprived. He could not see, and hence other senses elevated. He could smell the chrome of Phasma's helmet, the body odour of the man to his right, could hear the low chatter of the cockpit radio, but could not discern words. A gravelled woman's voice perhaps could have been General Leia Organa... but then, perhaps not.

The craft landed so smoothly, that he didn’t even feel the impact, only heard the clatter of boots, on the ground, the order to stand. He wondered, briefly where Kylo Ren was. Feeling a little whoozy, he stood up and stepped uncertainly forward, then flinched, as a hand grasped his shoulder, orienting him to right position.

“Hey, we've got Hux! We've got Hux!” a high-pitched voice shouted.

Hux bit down hard on his tongue, relishing in the metallic taste of blood, between his teeth.

“Alright, move it!”

He continued to step forward, and then suddenly found himself walking down at an angle.

“It's alright, it's just the ramp,” the previous shouting man informed him.

Hux felt more than relieved, when his feet touched the hard tarmac of an obvious landing strip. The noise of an engine sounded and he was forced to step forward, once more, and ordered to place his feet up, then to turn and sit down. He followed the orders and felt cold metal beneath his buttocks. Chrome smell signalled Phasma beside him. The engine revved and he felt the sensation of movement. Every so often, he heard snatches of conversation, or the noise of an X-wing landing. Then the sensation of density, of slight descent. They were clearly going into the base. More chatter. The engine was purring louder, now.

And then it stopped, so suddenly that Hux lurched forward, smacking his cheek painfully on a metal bar in front of him.

“Alright, ladies and gentlemen... if you can call yourselves that. Welcome to your new home.”

Hux waited a few moments, unsure of what to do, until he felt another hand grasp his shoulder. He stood up and allowed it to direct him forward. The hand then undid the binds tieing his hands and he hurriedly took off his blindfold, to the sound of a clanging door. Looking around himself, it was clear that he was in a cell, with five other First Order members, including Phasma. The cell walls were made of brick, with more normal looking vines, than the ominous ones on Snoke's planet, weaving their way down the panels and through the sturdy looking metallic frames of the half a dozen cots that had been made up, in rather military style, with white sheets, pillows and blankets. A cordoned off area, in the corner, revealed a small toilet and basin.

“What's going to happen to us?” One of the captured storm-troopers asked, taking off his helmet. That would usually be cause for instant disciplinary action. However, as Phasma was now taking off her own helmet, to reveal her short blonde hair, Hux hardly felt that it mattered.

“At ease, everyone,” Hux said. “Do we know where Kylo Ren is?”

“I caught a glimpse of him, as we were brought in,” said a burly blond storm-trooper, holding a mirror out of the metal bars. “He is in the first cell, at the far end. From what I gather, he is by himself.”

“Let me know everything that is happening. I need to know what the truth is. Is he truly compromised and lost to them?”

“I believe so, sir,” the storm-trooper said.

“How can you say that?”

“He took out a lot of us storm-troopers, sir,” another brunet storm-trooper spoke up. “Him and the Jedi girl. They were clearly working together. Furthermore, he protected any Resistance member that happened to come into contact with our grand troops.”

“I can vouch for that, sir,” yet another storm-trooper spoke up. “I personally can attest to seeing him repeatedly blocking shots directly aimed at Poe Dameron. I tried, myself, to shoot and kill Dameron. I was hidden, I didn't think that anyone could determine my position. But, as soon as I fired, Kylo Ren jumped in and deflected the shot. Then, when the Resistance came in, he directed them to where I was.”

There it was. That damned name, again.

_Poe Dameron._

No... no. Hux couldn't believe it. He refused.

Kylo Ren had not switched allegiance.

Tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the captured First Order members has managed to sneak a drone in, meaning they can start to spy on the Resistance. Hux, however, is more interested in trying to figure out what is happening with Kylo Ren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank to all who are reading/commenting/kudoing.
> 
> No smut in this chapter, but warning for spying on people without their knowledge.

Two days passed and, despite his current incarceration, Hux kept busy.

The other prisoners had developed their own project. That was fine, by him. Furthermore, he was pleased that the others weren't simply loafing around, feeling despondent. Not long after they were placed in the cell, and after verifying that there were no cameras watching them, one of the captured technicians revealed her secret. Just before the Resistance took control of the First Order base, she hid a miniaturised drone, the size of an ant, along with a fold-out monitor to operate it, in the soles of her shoes. When searching her, the Resistance soldiers did not think to look below her ankles. The drone needed a bit of tweaking, the woman explained, but she felt confident that she could get the camera working, within a short period of time.

Hux allowed the others to work on the drone, while he kept on his own, personal project; that of keeping tabs on Kylo Ren, by using a mirror, to watch the corridor, outside. In past two days, according to Hux's constant observation of the end right cell, Kylo's visitors consisted of four beings; his mother, usually accompanied by the wookie, the Jedi girl and Poe Dameron. Of the four, Poe Dameron most disconcerted Hux. What would the pilot possibly want with _his_ Dark Jedi? Poe Dameron also tended to stay longer than the other three. For one visit, on the second day, Hux counted two hours, from when the cell door opened, and the irritatingly handsome man stepped in, to the door reopening and him stepping out. What could they be talking about... or doing...?

No. Hux reminded himself that _his_ Kylo would not degrade himself in such a way. Kylo had, after all, already informed him that he would never whore himself to the enemy. There was obviously a plan that Kylo was working on, and it involved the pilot, in some way.

_Poe may be a slut but my Kylo isn't. Not for him, anyway._

Finally, in the beginning of the third day, Hux stood at the bars of the cell, with the mirror out, watching Kylo's mother, and the wookie, open the door separating the cells, from the rest of the base. A cheer sounded, from his fellow storm-troopers. He pocketed the mirror, and turned to them. The storm-troopers started talking to him, all at once. As they explained to him what he already knew, Hux clenched his jaw. It was obvious, and he was no idiot.

The drone was now working. The technician, seated on the cot to his right, held the smooth black monitor in her hand.

“We are ready, sir.”

“Good. You may proceed,” Hux said, moving to sit beside her.

One of the other storm-troopers then lifted the drone and held it up, between their finger and thumb, before letting it go. For a moment, it simply stood, motionless, in the air.

“If you'll notice, you're on the screen, sir.”

Hux glanced down at the video screen, to see his own face, staring back at him. He looked back at the drone, hovering directly in front of him.

“Very good, very good. Now, show more of the base,” Hux said.

The drone flew through the bars of the cell and down the corridor, directed by the movement of the technician's finger, on the pad, below the screen. Hux felt himself being jostled, as the four other captured First Order members gathered around the monitor, to watch. The drone was zooming towards the door, that the General and wookie had just exited, when it re-opened. Poe Dameron stepped in, carrying a tray of sandwiches.

“I'm hungry,” Phasma began. “Isn't it about time for our lunch?”

The Resistance had, to their credit, been very prompt with food, sending members down four times a day, with various sandwiches, cereals and grains. It did make working on the drone that much more difficult, as they constantly had to be on the lookout, for the comings and goings of their captors.

When Poe then took out a key, and opened the door to Kylo's cell, Hux's sudden upraise of voice caused the man next to him to jump.

“Follow him!”

Poe stepped into Kylo's cell, and the drone followed, the screen showing the Dark Jedi seated, cross-legged, on his cot. Upon seeing the anguished look on Kylo's face, Hux felt his heart both harden and soften simultaneously.

_He needs to be in here, with us. With me._

“You need to eat,” Poe's voice sounded, through the monitor, held by the technician.

“I'll try get them both in frame,” the technician said. For a moment, the screen showed a blank wall, then the door, followed, finally, by a wide view of the room. It was smaller than the one they currently occupied, though set out approximately the same way. Instead of six beds, this one only held two. A partitioned off section in the left corner, Hux assumed, held the toilet and basin. Poe now sat on the other bed, body angled towards his prisoner. Kylo was facing forwards and twirling his hands and fingers around, watching his food dance around in mid-air, in unison with his movements. His face was set in a melancholic, almost bored expression. After a few seconds, Kylo dropped his hands and the sandwich fell back down, onto the plate sitting in his lap. He then picked up the plate, and placed it behind himself.

“Clearly, you're not hungry,” Poe said.

Kylo didn't reply, simply stared forward, an unnamed emotion glittering in his eyes.

_That's good, Kylo. Give that piece of Resistance scum nothing._

“I've been thinking about Finn. He was taken from his family, at such a young age,” Poe said. “Trained to be a storm-trooper, in an organisation intent on wiping out the rest of the galaxy. No, not trained, brainwashed. He really didn't have a chance. It just feels so wrong, to me.”

Hux felt indignation rise within himself. Trust a Resistance member to not understand the honour, which goes with being a storm-trooper, the pride in which they take their own training and development, even from a young age.

“I just keep thinking about what you told me yesterday, about how Snoke had... targeted you from a young age. It's sick, Ben. It's so sick and wrong.”

Hux noted that, whenever Poe, the Jedi girl or General Organa referred to Kylo Ren, they always said this name, his birth name. Other Resistance members continued to call him Kylo Ren.

“I believe in the Resistance, through and through. But it doesn't mean that there aren't... grey areas. Now I think, with all of the storm-troopers I have killed. How many of them are like Finn? I still think, on the whole, that the First Order needed to be stopped. Mass genocide? Yes, I'm convinced we did the right thing. But, like I said... it's not black and white.”

“Everything that I did...” Kylo finally spoke.

“Your mother... Leia...I guess it's pretty obvious that her and I are quite close. She's almost like my own mother, only more awesome,” Poe smiled. “I know she doesn't want you to blame yourself. That wasn't the Ben that sits before me now. That was Kylo Ren. And you shed yourself of him the moment you took your lightsaber to Snoke.”

There was an exclamation of alarmed whispers, from the watching First Order captives, at this news. Hux shook his head, as though to dislodge Poe's reveal from it. No, surely he was mistaken. Kylo Ren would not kill his master.

_What is happening here?_

“Still doesn't change what happened. What I was a part of. What I did.”

“What do you want, Ben?” Poe asked, exasperation now coming into his tone.

Kylo finally turned, side-on, to face him.

“Why are you here? I have killed people, including my own father. I tortured you! Why don't you want anything to do with me, like your friend Finn? I actually _respect_ him, for that.”

An emotion was building in Hux's body, one that made him discomfited, due to its unfamiliarity. He was used to being the one in charge, giving the orders, having utter control and dominance over his surroundings. He started squirming, attempting, in vain, to find a more comfortable position.

Hux had absolutely no concept as to what was occurring, why Kylo Ren was acting in such an out-of-character fashion. Despite the almost painful clenching of his abdominal muscles, he told himself to hold fast. Surely, in time, Kylo would reveal his true intentions.

“Firstly, that's not entirely true, when it comes to Finn,” Poe said. “Rey has convinced him that you are a changed person. I think it's just that he... doesn't know what to say to you. Secondly, you already told me that Snoke convinced _you_ that killing your father was the only way to let the dark in, when it did the opposite for you! Your father's love for you, even as he died, was one of the major factors that brought you back to the light! Those were your exact words to me, just yesterday.”

Even from the side-on view on the screen, Hux noticed the tears falling down Kylo's face.

“You did love him and that love was what brought you back-”

“Stop! Please-”

“Who are you? Ben Solo or Kylo Ren?”

“That is no longer me. I feel disgusted by that name. I am Ben Solo.”

“It was Kylo Ren who tortured me, not Ben Solo. It was _Kylo Ren_ who murdered those people. _I_ can understand that. Why can't you?”

“Why are you being so kind to me when I so clearly don't deserve it?”

For a moment, Poe didn't reply, before a smirk crossed his handsome face.

“Because I think you... as in Ben Solo... are utterly striking looking and, given the chance, I'd jump you and make hot passionate love to you. But seriously, though. I think if someone is willing to own up to their past actions, as you now are, and express remorse, and the need to make atonement, then why wouldn't I want to help them receive it, regardless of what they've done?”

“You are a good man, Poe Dameron,” Kylo said.

“Your mother is just so happy to have you back. She's willing to give you a chance, and so am I. As is your half-sister... clearly...”

_Half-sister?_

Poe grasped his hands together, a little surprised to find that they were trembling. He clenched them tighter.

“But, seriously, if you want me to jump you, then I'd totally be up for it,” Poe said, in a wry tone.

“Are we about to watch them...?” One of the storm-troopers asked.

“If they are then I say bring it on!” Phasma said. A few of the other storm-troopers, as well as the technician, also replied on the affirmative, while Hux now clenched his fists so tightly that his fingernails tore into the flesh of his palm.

“I... have a confession...” Kylo now said.

“Oh yes?”

“When you were captured on Jakku... I... The reason why I didn't speak to you, for a moment was because I was... you were the most beautiful being that I had ever seen. Now that I'm saying it, I realise how trite, it sounds.”

Hux's stomach suddenly felt as though Kylo had rammed his lightsaber straight through it and twisted it around a couple of times. He bit his lip, unable to prevent a light moan from moving up his larynx and escaping out of his mouth.

“You think I'm pretty?” Poe asked.

“I think you're _very_ pretty.”

For a moment, both simply smiled at each other.

“Here we go,” Phasma said.

“Strange circumstances,” Kylo said.

Poe laughed.

“So are they going to-?” The blond storm-trooper asked.

“As tempting as it is, if we're caught in anything other than conversation in this cell, we'll both be in big trouble,” Poe said. “Especially considering your mother comes to visit you quite often.”

“By mentioning my own mother coming in on me in an.. .intimate moment, you've now successfully dampened any arousal that I was feeling,” Kylo said. “Congratulations!”

“Just to let you know, I know people seem to think that I'm the biggest slut to walk around the Resistance Base-”

“Well, no I wouldn't think-”

“But the fact is I haven't actually been with anyone for a while. I am pretty picky.”

“So you're going for a traumatised, formerly homicidal patricidal ex First Order member.”

“Yes, because it's important to have standards.”

Kylo's corresponding laugh sounded different, somehow, to when Hux last heard it. It took a moment to realise that there appeared to be genuine warmth and humour, in the sound, when it was directed at Poe.

Hux felt the lightsaber twist, once more.

“I think I'll go. This was only ever going to be a short visit, anyway.” Poe stood up. Kylo followed suite.

“Thank you, Poe. For everything. Your warmth, compassion. Understanding. I will make it up to you. I promise. I will make it up to all of you.” Kylo reached out his hand. Rather than shake it, Poe clasped their hands together.

“I believe you will” Poe said.

As he then left the room, the technician moved the drone out with him. Hux jumped off the bed, not caring to follow. As soon as the space he had vacated was open, it was instantly filled by another storm-trooper.

“It’s a trick!” He said. “Clearly, Kylo is planning something. Oh, it is very clever. Perhaps he killed Snoke, to be the most powerful Jedi. Yes, this makes sense-”

“With the deepest respect, sir,” Phasma said. “I don't believe that even Kylo Ren is this great an actor. Also, if you consider that he came from a Resistance family, perhaps it was always going to end this way, with him going back to them.”

“Well, I refuse to believe it!” Hux said, feeling his heart slam so painfully hard in his chest, he felt as though he'd just run around Starkiller Base a few times.

_No, it's simply impossible._

*

“Sir, I can-” Phasma went to grab the screen off him. Hux pulled it away from her reach.

“It is fine, Phasma.”

Sure, he'd been awake for over forty-eight hours, and was starting to see black dots, in his vision, but his project was now almost complete. He had managed to swindle a pencil and paper, as well as a pair of headphones, off one of the Resistance guards who gave them their food, and was mapping every aspect of the Resistance base, using the drone as a guide, even down to the individual bedrooms. (He had lingered in Poe Dameron's room, eager to discover his shenanigans. Hux, initially, was convinced that he had lied to Kylo and took countless other Resistance members to his bed, every night. What he did see, upon actually secretly spying on him, was painfully boring. The little that Poe spent in his room, he mainly read and painstakingly crafted model aircraft.)

When it came to the Resistance bridge, they were not discussing tactics but rather, what to do with their prisoners. Much of the talk centred around giving each First Order member a fair trial. Kylo Ren (“Ben... he is Ben now,” General Organa often said, to the clear disgruntlement of other officers) seemed to be the one that caused the most consternation amongst them. In fact, he appeared to be the only one whom the Resistance talked about. Hux had heard his name mentioned just once, when they decided that his trail would commence straight after Kylo's.

The courtroom, itself, was a vast antechamber shaped like a ampitheatre, the circular tiers of seats facing down to the bottom stage. This consisted of a single chair, seated before a large, navy blue rectangular bench, with a gavel on top. Hux had only just started mapping it out, when, on the screen, a tiny, wrinkled figure stepped in, looking about herself. She was somewhat familiar to Hux, although, to his frustration, he couldn't place her.

“You've certainly shined them chairs up really well!” The creature then laughed.

“This way, Miss Kanata,” said the Resistance member standing beside her, as she lead her to the bench.

“Maz...Come on, we're not in session yet. Call me Maz.”

Hux suddenly felt his eyes start to droop. He blinked rapidly, attempting to focus.

“Sir, please, let me at least continue,” Phasma said, suddenly sounding from far away.

“Yes, perhaps I should...” He felt the monitor fumble out of his hands.

*

He awoke, to find himself lying in his cot, with the sheets draped over himself. Irritated that he'd clearly been manhandled into bed, he threw his sheets off and opened his mouth to shout at the obvious culprit, Phasma, when he noticed all of his fellow prisoners were gathered around the monitor.

“What is it?” He asked.

“Kylo Ren...” The blond storm-trooper said.

Intrigued, Hux came forward.

“Sir, his mother, General Organa, has just finished testifying. She talked about him being neglected, as a child, by herself and Han Solo.”

“Hm...”

This was not news, to Hux. Kylo had often alluded to a very lonely childhood.

“The Jedi girl, Rey, also testified... but we had trouble with the sound. There was a glitch, in the drone's aural delivery system. We missed a lot of it,” the technician said.

For a moment, the group fell silent.

“What is it?” Hux asked.

“What we did hear....Rey testified that Snoke killed Luke Skywalker, by stabbing him in the back then urged her to kill Kylo Ren. Her and Kylo Ren then together killed Snoke.”

None of this made any sense to Hux... unless...

Unless Kylo and the girl were working together. Perhaps they had always been. Yes! It all suddenly made sense. Hux felt a dim relief sweep through himself, the lightsaber to his gut pulled out and the tissue started to knit together, reassembling itself.

_This must have been his plan all along! To work with the girl to defeat Snoke and be the sole Jedi's left, in the universe. Once she's ready, he'll then bring her to our side._

Hux shuffled forward and glanced down onto the screen. The technician had positioned the drone so that it was balanced on the wooden bar that separated the seating from the main floor. Kylo Ren had forgone the chair and stood in the centre of the wooden floorboards, looking up at the judge's bench. Watching his lover, Hux felt a jolt, as though a burst of electricity had just played havoc with the currents already running through his heart, sending it's pules into overdrive. Kylo was now clad in a somewhat ill-fitting brown tunic, done up at the front with a draw-string tie, and grey pants. He had, at least kept his boots but the get-up was utterly unremarkable, so unlike the man who specifically used his attire to add to his fierce demeanour.

The judge was in the middle of giving a speech to him.

“...your mother's testimony, as well as your half-sister's. However, I can't make true ruling until I hear from you. I want you to tell me what you truly think I should do.”

“I have been... grossly mislead. I realise that now,” Kylo began. “I realise now that my grandfather was right, but not in the way that Snoke taught me. I convinced myself that his going over to the light, at the end was his failing. But I realise now it was his strength. I have committed such horrendous travesties that I can understand some wishing death upon me. I've killed, I've stood by was mass genocide was occurring-” He stopped, and suddenly reached out, to the chair, gripping it tightly and taking a few deep breaths.

“I've... I killed my own father, convinced myself that to rid myself of the one whom I loved, despite his failures, would bring me fully over to the Darkside. Instead, it simply made me more conflicted, more pained. His touch on my cheek, as the light went from his eyes, began to haunt me. Chewbacca shot me. I almost died from the wound. In a way, considering the pain I am in now, it would have been best if he had. To come back to the light, is to be aware of every misdeed that I did, to feel the anguish and pain of all who I hurt. If it's decreed that I live, I will spend the rest of my life making up for all the evil that I... that Kylo Ren did.”

“You no longer call yourself that name?”

Kylo actively shuddered. “That name no longer has any meaning to me.”

The judge paused, for a long time. “I have lived for many years. Seen many sentient creatures come and go. All different in their consciousness. Some good. Some bad. Most in the middle somewhere. But what I do understand to be a rarity, is one, such as yourself, who commits what were, indeed heinous crimes, but has the strength, to allow oneself to genuinely understand the horror and pain that one's actions has wrought others, and to seek atonement. Yes, this is indeed, rare. I see, looking at you, that you feel genuine remorse for your actions. I do agree that you were manipulated, from an early age. That has to be taken into account. You are already punishing yourself, for what you did. I see no need to punish you more. I will recommend that you are released to your mother, to decide on an appropriate action, for you. Leia, I would recommend providing protection, from those who wish ill upon him.”

In that instant, General Organa suddenly stepped into view.

“Thank you, Maz. Chewbacca is willing to stay close to Ben, for now, until the others are convinced of his turn to the light. Poe Dameron has also kindly offered for Ben to share his room with him, until I'm convinced that he will be safe, in his own room.”

“Both would, indeed, go a long way towards convincing the others that he is truly remorseful,” Maz said.

“Thank you. You won't regret what you did for Ben, today, nor for me.”

As Kylo-Ben hugged his mother, Hux had to stand up and walk away, slamming his body down heavily into his cot. A dim awareness was slowly growing inside himself, a cold certainty that made his arms goose-bump, his throat clench and stomach churn.

Perhaps this wasn't a rouse. Perhaps Kylo Ren truly had turned back to the light.

That was fine, then. If he had, then Hux would kill him.

He felt tears prick at the edges of his eyelids. This was utterly unacceptable. No, that _traitor whore_ would not cause him to become emotional.

“Sir...” Phasma stood before him, looking at him with a rather sympathetic expression. Before he could protest, she sat down beside him, talking lowly. “I think we should concentrate on a plan to escape. We have the set up of this base. Surely, we can come up with a plan to overpower the guards.”

“If we do, I want to take out as many of these Resistance scum as I can, including Kylo Ren.”

Phasma then spoke so low that he barely heard the words.

But he did, indeed, hear them, and clearly at that.

“I do believe that there was chemistry... from his side...”

“I don't know what you're talking about!”

From the look on her face, she did not believe his lie.

“I think that's a great idea. We'll work on a plan of escape. And take out as many Resistance as we can, along the way. I only ask that you leave Kylo Ren alive. I wish to take care of him, myself.”

Dark, ugly, brutal anguish ripped through his heart, tearing it asunder. He strongly resisted the urge to clutch at his chest, the pain so severe it felt almost physical.

_He can't do this to me! How dare he! I'll make him regret ever dalliancing in front of me, deliberately teasing me with his body. Yes, I'll make that whore pay._

Tbc...


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Kylo Ren is moving into Poe Dameron's room. Hux is suspicious of Poe's true intentions...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning in this chapter for voyeurism. Also, Hux is rather verbally abusive, towards Kylo in this chapter (not that he's there to hear it ;)).
> 
> Thanks to all who are reading/kudo'ing/commenting.

So, it came to pass that Kylo Ren, or Ben Solo, as he seemed to prefer to now be called, moved into Poe Dameron's room.

Though Hux still felt as though his heart was being ripped out of his chest with a rusty blade, he affected nonchalance, when the somewhat bemused (as well as somewhat aroused) other First Order member prisoners directed their tiny drone into Poe's room, and sat it down, between two model aircraft, on the pilot's chest-of-drawers. The view of the room showed two double-beds sitting side by side, each with a bedside table and lamp. The second bed was wedged up against a set of birchen walk-in-robes.

“This is wrong,” one of the storm-troopers, who was seated on his cot, spoke up. “You guys really shouldn’t be watching them.”

On the drone's monitor, Poe, sat in the sole armchair of the room, to the right of the bed furthest from the walk-in-robes. His hands were folded in his lap and there was a serene expression in his large brown eyes. Even in his ire towards the pilot, Hux had to give him credit, for his subtle manipulation of the now extremely vulnerable Kylo Ren. Placing two beds in the room was comical, really. There was no doubt, in Hux's mind, that by the end of the night, Poe would have Kylo in his bed. Hux had not been aware that a Resistance member could be capable of such deviousness. If it wasn't _his_ Kylo Ren, whom Poe had influenced, he would have been almost proud, of the pilot.

Poe Dameron would have excelled in the First Order. Shame, really.

The door, leading into the room, opened and Kylo-Ben stepped in. Poe stood up.

“Hey...”

For a few seconds, neither moved.

“So, any clothes or personal items...” Poe began.

“I don't really have anything. I certainly don't want anything more of Kylo Ren's,” Kylo-Ben said. “Chewbacca gave me this...” he held up what looked to be a tattered teddy-bear. “Apparently, it was my favourite as a child.”

Sentimentality, Hux sneered.

“Cute! Well, you can put it wherever. Does it have a name?”

“I don't remember,” Kylo said, looking a bit forlorn.

“Well, that one's your bed,” Poe said, pointing to the bed furthest from himself. “There's also space in the wardrobe for any clothes. As well as in the chest -of-drawers.”

“Thank you so much for doing this,” Kylo said, moving to sit down on the other bed. The teddy suddenly rose up in the air and started to fly around the room.

“Oh wow! You know, I can never get enough of you using your Jedi powers just to do stuff like this!” Poe laughed and clapped.

“I remember making teddy fly, as a child,” Kylo said, making a figure eight, with his fingers. The teddy copied his movements, twirling around, in the air.

“Are they going to get it on or what?” One of the storm-troopers asked. “How much more of this trite do we have to watch?”

“No one is forcing you to watch it!” Said the storm-trooper on the bed. “Why do you want to watch a traitor and a Rebel scum 'get it on' anyway?”

“Because it would be very gratifying,” the technician spoke up.

“Sick...” the other storm-trooper shook his head.

“Kylo Ren always seemed to me like he'd be one randy little bitch, in bed,” said the blond, beefy storm-trooper, to his right. “Is it true, Hux?”

_So they knew, all along, about me and Ren._

Hux realised that he was not stunned, by this reveal. It wasn't as though him and Kylo Ren went out of their way, to keep their intimacy a secret.

_Randy little bitch?_

He looked at the screen. The teddy was no longer flying and now lay on the bed's pillow. Both new room-mates sat facing each other, Poe on the chair and Kylo on the bed.

“...spoilt!” There was laughter in Poe's voice. “It's true that my parents gave me everything that I wanted. When I told him I wanted to be a pilot, well dad couldn't have been more proud!”

“It's true, he takes it well, like all whores,” Hux sneered. “Quite the cum dump.”

There was a shocked silence, for a moment, before most of the other storm-troopers broke up in laughter. “I knew it!” Beefy Blond said.

Hux allowed a brittle smile to lift up his lips. Verbally humiliating Kylo had not doused the flame burning through his body, but had, at least, cooled it down, if only to an almost imperceptible degree.

“...I don't care much for piloting,” Kylo said, on the screen.

“I saw your starship. It was all in keeping with that fearsome look you had going, along with that all-black mask and outfit. Although, I think you overdid it, in that department, to be honest.” (Hux secretly agreed with Poe but would never admit it) “I bet it steered like a bantha, though, did it?”

“It was... difficult, it's true.”

“I knew it. I saw, as you landed. Your vertical thrusters were off, by a good third of a degree.”

“I wasn't exactly thinking about my landing, at that point. I was a little distracted by the task at hand.”

“I was being fired at! And I still managed to notice your terrible landing,” Poe teased.

“Well, admittedly I'm not the expert,” Kylo said.

“When are they going to get intimate?” The blond storm-trooper asked.

“Not this afternoon, they won't,” Hux said, standing up, not bearing to be privy to any more of Kylo and Poe's verbal sparring.

*

The only storm-trooper that didn't sound as though an wampa was bellowing, from their throat, was Beefy Blond. Every other sleeping inhabitant of the cells, were snoring so loud Hux was surprised they weren't waking each other up. Even Phasma, lying on her back with her mouth open, was making such incredible noises with her larynx that Hux didn't think possible, from a human being.

In regards to Kylo and Poe, the storm-troopers were left disappointed. As per Hux's prediction, the two did not even touch each other, for the rest of that day. Not long after their initial conversation, Kylo left Ben's room, stating that he was going to talk to his mother. Following him with the drone revealed this to be true. As soon he stepped into the main bridge of the base, the General embraced him, seeming to not care about the clear awkwardness this caused, in the officers around her. She called him 'her beautiful boy'. She talked about how proud she was of him and how much she had missed him. At this point, the prisoners decided to move the drone to somewhere else.

Hux now carefully stepped over, to where they had placed the monitor, an hour or so before. He grabbed the tiny device and moved it back to his bed, sitting down, and positioning it on his legs, before grabbing the headphones and placing them over his ears, and the chord in the jack, to the side of the monitor. The position of the drone had not moved from where it had been left, and now showed the dim outlines of Poe and Kylo lying in different beds, both on their sides, curled in, towards each other. Both were silent, in their sleep, the gentle rise and fall of their chests the only movement of their bodies. Hux trailed his finger along the pad on the bottom of the screen, lifting the drone and moving it, until it sat on the bedside table, facing Kylo. In the naïve expression that he held within sleep, Hux could see the boy that he once was.

_Why? Why did you do it?_

Hux could not comprehend questioning one's actions. As far as he was concerned, he was always right. Sure, he did think that, under the tutelage of Snoke, some of Kylo's actions were less than perfect. However, they were at least in aid of a better galaxy, one without the interfering Resistance and Republic, who were unworthy of the First Order's greatness.

Hux did not think that he had ever experienced an event so magical, in his thirty years of life, than when the Starkiller weapon revealed its majesty. Watching the bright flares move, with intense purpose, across the sky, Hux had felt such reverence, it was as though a divine being had set foot on the planet, encompassing all, in its glory.

On the monitor, Kylo Ren's scream was so sudden that Hux flinched. He screamed again. Hux felt the hairs on his arms stand up, at the eerily pained sound. Suddenly, Poe was on the screen, standing over Kylo's bed.

“Ben! Ben, it's alright, it's alright,” he said quietly, calmly gently shaking Kylo's shoulder. Hux moved the drone back, so that it now encompassed the entire bed. Poe was standing directly in front, blocking his view of Kylo. Frowning, Hux moved the drone around, attempting to obtain a better position, to see what was happening. He could still only see the back of Poe's dark curly hair.

“It's alright Ben, it was just a nightmare.”

“I saw... the destruction of the Republic planets again. But this time, I couldn't block out the horror of billions of people... Their terror, their suffering, was beyond anything I can...” Kylo's voice was so shaky and hesitant that it sounded nothing like himself.

“It's ok... it's ok... I'm here...” Poe said.

Hux could hear sobs, saw Kylo's arms go around Poe's back.

“I'm sorry...” Kylo said.

“Sh... it's alright...”

Gradually, the sobs lessened, the arms went from around Poe's back.

“I'm sorry, that was... undignified,” Kylo said.

“It's alright, honestly.”

“I think you should... go back to bed.”

“Are you sure you're alright?”

Poe rose up, and moved away, giving Hux, once more, a full view of Kylo. He sat, staring forward,eyes glittering, in the very dim light. Then he reached forward and the room was suddenly bathed in light. Hux realised that he must have switched on the bedside lamp. Kylo rose and moved out of the view of the drone. Carefully, Hux swung it around, trying to find the right angle, catching the the door, the chest-of-drawers and finally Poe's bed. He moved the drone back, so that the screen now showed the bed, in full view, from side-on. Hux saw Kylo crawl up the mattress, as Poe rose up, pulling the sheets off himself.

“What is it? What's wrong?”

Kylo leant forward and grabbed Poe's face, cupping it in his hands. As they brushed lips together, Hux moved the back of his hand to his teeth and bit down hard, to keep from screaming and screaming, as Kylo had done, previously. He guessed this this would happen, but it still did not lessen the brutal tearing of his heart.

“Are you sure? I don't want to... take advantage...” Poe placed a hand on Kylo's chest.

“Really? So when you flirted with me, that wasn't attempting to take advantage? When you told me you were attracted to me? When you suggested we share a room, that wasn't your attempt to get me into this bed?”

Kylo's next sentence reminded Hux that he was a lot more perceptive than he often gave him credit for.

“You knew what you were doing, admit it. You knew I was vulnerable and traumatised but you kept going, regardless.”

Poe had gone pale. “No, I... I wouldn't...”

Kylo lifted up Poe's pajama top and started stroking his stomach. “You're a bit devilish, Poe Dameron. I like that.”

“No, Ben you have me totally wrong! I just... I like to flirt! If you think I was acting inappropriately, then believe me, it was not intentional!”

“Oh look at him floundering!” Ben laughed. “It's ok, Poe. I want you. You can 'take advantage' any time.”

Though Hux's entire being felt as though it was now aflame, he found he couldn't look away, from the screen.

“Honestly, Ben, with everything that's happened to you, I feel sick that you would think that I would take advantage of you, for my own selfish needs.”

“Oh, I was very much hoping that you would!”

“No, no we shouldn't-” Poe went to pull away. Kylo grabbed him and pulled him back, cupping his chin.

“What do I have to do, to make love to you?”

Poe simply stared back a moment. “You really want this?”

“You are the handsomest pilot in the galaxy. Yes, I really want this.”

Hux eyes then locked, to the screen, as though stuck with adhesive, as the two removed each other's clothes, with such haste that he was surprised the material didn't tear.

“Wow!” Poe said, upon revealing Kylo's incredible musculature. “You're just amazing.”

That's mine! Hux thought, as, on the screen, Poe's hands started wandering over Kylo's flesh.

“This is not what I was expecting at all!” Poe said. “I knew you were stunning but _this_...”

Kylo cupped his face and brought their lips together, once more.

Even though it felt as though his heart was further decimated with every lingering touch, every sigh,every whispered endearment, Hux watched it all. He received no stimulation, when Kylo kissed down Poe's body, his head bobbing up and down on his erection, as the pilot moaned. To Hux, he was simply marking misdeeds. Kylo Ren had not committed any travesties, while under the command of Snoke.

Now, however, Hux grimly kept count.

When Poe fumbled in the drawer and brought out the lube, that was another strike against Kylo.

“How do you want to do this?” Poe asked, when Kylo raised his head up, handing him the lube. “What do you like?”

“What do _you_ like?”

“I'm flexible,” Poe said.

“That's a conundrum, then. Because I want to have you. And I want you to have me.”

“I'm sure we can work something out. But, for now...” Poe lay down on his back and spread his legs. “I want you to have me.”

Slut! Hux thought, watching Poe moan, as Kylo moved his lube covered fingers inside of him. Whore!

On the screen, Kylo covered Poe's body with his, taking Poe's mouth with his once more, as he gripped his hip. The image started to shake. It took a second to realise that the reason why was because he was gripping the screen so hard that his hand trembled.

The lovers started to move, undulating, as though in a dance. Hux noted the way Kylo kept cupping Poe's face, kept kissing his lips... _Never, he never, with me..._.the whispered endearments in Poe's ear... “You are insanely gorgeous, did you know?” _....so impersonal, he barely even touched me..._ “You're not so bad yourself...” Poe said, between moans. _Kill him... no torture him first, make Kylo watch..._ Poe moved his legs, to hook around Kylo's waist. Hux could see his moans of ecstasy, his hands wrapped in Kylo's hair, as Kylo peppered his neck with kisses. _I'll make Poe beg for me to kill him._ Kylo started thrusting faster. In correspondence, Poe's moans grew louder. _No, not Poe. Kylo Ren. Make Kylo Ren beg._ Kylo suddenly flung his head back and cried out, moments before Poe screamed out Ben's name.

_And I'll make Poe watch... show him what I do to traitors...._

“That was... that was fantastic!” Poe said, before Kylo cupped his face and kissed his lips,once more.

_Yes, death is simply too easy for them._

“When we're ready... I want you to make love to me,” Kylo said.

“I'd be more than happy to accede to that wish. Remind me to tell you again, when I'm not in the afterglow of some pretty powerful lovemaking, that you have very beautiful eyes...” Poe reached up and ran a hand down Kylo's face. “I find you utterly physically striking but those eyes, in particular...”

“So do you... Although, with you it would probably take less time to list the physical attributes that _aren't_ beautiful.”

“Such as?” Poe said, grinning.

“Hm...” Kylo climbed off him and lay to one side, looking him up and down. “You have....you're feet are a bit weird looking...”

“They are not! My feet are fine!”

“Well your little toes are a strange shape...”

Poe lifted the pillow and hit him with it, laughing, before rolling him onto his back and placing his head on his chest. Kylo moved his hand up and started stroking his hair.

“I'm not too heavy, am I?”

“Mmm... you feel nice...”

Hux found that he could watch no more.

*

By the time the others were starting to rise, Hux had moved the drone to the main headquarters and was deep into developing a plan of escape. Phasma came over to him and looked at the screen.

“Good, you're awake,” Hux said. “I'm working on a plan of escape. When we do, we'll take down as many Resistance members as we can. The only order I'll make, is to keep both Kylo Ren and Poe Dameron alive.”

“Sir, Kylo Ren is incredibly powerful. Might I suggest that he is more dangerous alive. If we have the chance, we should take him down.”

“No, Kylo Ren stays alive. That traitor deserves punishment. And I should be the one to give it.”

For a moment, Phasma simply stared at him, with an opaque expression.

“As you wish, sir.”

Tbc...


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News of the contents of Hux's camera starts to spread amongst the Resistance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to all who are following! Have written the last chapter to this fic. Will put the final chapter up soon!

Hux was seated on the edge of his cot, the other prisoners clustered around him, the monitor on his lap. The drone was currently providing surveillance on the corridor that led to the main Resistance headquarters. In regards to their escape plan, it was clear that, if they were going to force their way onto the bridge, they had no choice but to go through this passageway. However, no matter the time of day, or night, the corridor was always milling with Resistance soldiers. Hux was beginning to concede that their escape attempt would be actually be a suicide mission.

That would not be so bad, if, upon their arrival, Poe Dameron was walking through said corridor. If Hux were to die, he would do everything in his power, to take the pilot with him.

As he distracted himself with blood-splattered musings, a familiar figure suddenly stepped in front of the drone.

“Is that... Kylo Ren?” Beefy Blond asked.

“It does look like him...” Another storm-trooper said.

Focusing back on the screen, Hux could understand the confusion. Kylo, facing away from them, was now dressed in the green shirt and fatigues of the Resistance. However, there was no mistaking his bushy black hair. Hux was about to tell them to ignore him, and focus on their task of strategic positioning, when one of a group of three men following Kylo suddenly reached his fist up and slammed it down into the back of his head. Kylo crumpled to the ground, to the noise of the bullies' laughter.

“Come on, little bitch boy, aren't you going to use your dark powers on me?” The man asked, as Kylo struggled to stand up, clearly dazed, from the punch.

“He's pretty damned useless, now he's no longer Hux's bitch. Come on, you're not going to fight us?” The second man kicked out at the now turned Kylo, toppling him back to the ground.

“Why isn't he fighting them? He could annihilate all three of them, if he wanted to!” Phasma said.

Perturbed by Kylo's inaction, Hux secretly agreed.

“I will not fight you. Leave me be,” Kylo said.

“He's one ugly bitch! What does Poe see in him?” The original assailant said. Hux decided that if he ran into this man, while trying to escape-

No, he amended his thinking, if he ran into _all three_ , he would bring their bodies to the ground, as they had with Kylo. The only difference would be that their bodies would be convulsing in the throes of death.

Along with the Resistance members walking past and ignoring what was occurring.

“Don't have to look at his face, if you're fucking him face down,” the other man said, to the shrieking laughter of his companions.

Kylo finally rose to his feet, staring at them.

_Finally, he defends himself!_

Hux felt dim satisfaction, as all three men were suddenly flung backwards, slamming into the walls on either side, with such force that the plaster dented.

_Good. They deserved-_

The Jedi Girl suddenly came onto the screen, holding her hands up towards the men still pinned to the walls. The satisfaction instantly evaporated from Hux's body.

“Ben may not wish to use his powers on you, but I have no qualms about using mine. Now,” she flicked her hand, and they landed, heavily, on top of each other, in the middle of the corridor. “Get out of our sight and don't bother Ben again!”

The three continued to stare at her. She advanced on them. They swiftly stood up and ran, in the opposite direction. She then turned back to Kylo.

“I know you no longer want to use your powers to harm others but I really feel you should have made an exception, with them. Damn, Ben you should have at least defended yourself!”

_Exactly! What is wrong with you, Kylo?_

“Thank you,” Kylo said.

For a moment, both simply looked at each other. The Jedi girl's expression was troubled.

“You know, I'm still trying to come to terms with the fact that, after years of having no family, I have a half- brother.”

“A half-brother who killed your father,” Kylo said. “How can you bare to even look at me?”

“That wasn't you,” the girl said. “That was Kylo Ren. And you are not him.” She paused. I did think, with my father... Han Solo... why didn't he recognise me?”

“He didn't know that you existed! If you'll remember what Luke told us, your mother left, as soon as she discovered she was pregnant. Even when she dropped you off at the Jedi academy, she made Luke vow to never tell my parents the truth of the result of my father's infidelity.”

“Yes but I thought that perhaps he might have felt an inkling of something there... a bond between us...”

“Maybe he did. Rey, I know that I did.”

“Hm... interesting family dynamics...” Phasma said.

On the screen, Rey continued talking.

“You know what I was thinking about the other day? I was thinking about abandonment. My grandmother abandoned Obi-Wan Kenobi upon realising she was pregnant-” (at this revelation, the watching First Order members gasped.) “Leading him to never realise that he had a daughter. Then my own mother abandoned our father, Han Solo, upon realising that she was pregnant. And finally, I was abandoned, by Luke, upon realising you would come after me. Why is my family cursed, in this way?”

“I promise that I will never abandon you, Rey. Not now.”

She reached forward and touched his shoulder. “Thank you, Ben.”

“That explains her power. Both Skywalker and Kenobi genes....” Hux shook his head.

“I was actually on my way back to my room. I need to talk to Poe,” Kylo said.

“I'll join you, if that's alright. I've been looking for Finn. Maybe Poe knows where he is.”

As they traversed down the corridors, with the drone following, the First Order members burst out into intrigued chatter about Rey's disclosure. With the reveal of his half-sister, Hux now considered the possibility that he should have forseen Kylo's turn against the First Order.

Family was always crucial to Kylo Ren, no matter how much he tried to deny it.

Kylo reached his and Poe's room and opened the door. The drone followed him and Rey in, to reveal Poe and FN2187 standing and facing each other.

"...unfair, right? Yes, you're..." the ex-storm-trooper was saying.

“FN2187. Of course,” Phasma said, a slight exasperation to her tone.

“... ridiculous, Poe!” FN2187 now turned, to the other two entering the room. “Ah glad you're here, Ben. I was just telling Poe what an idiot he is!”

“Yes, Ben. I... confiscated _this_ off a Resistance technician. It seemed to cause quite the stir amongst them, particularly considering what's on it,” Poe said, holding his right hand up.

Hux suddenly recognised the device that Poe clutched, in his fingers.

“Alright, everyone move away! That is an order, people!”

Even in their present situation, the storm-troopers were still utterly loyal to him.

“Yes, sir!” All five other First Order members saluted and did as Hux bid. With a sinking feeling, he moved further up the cot and placed his headphones in the jack, and over his ears, before contining to watch, and listen, to what was on screen.

Poe was still holding up his camera. From the position of the drone, he couldn't see what was on it. He didn't need to. Kylo, facing the drone, had gone white. Even the girl, Rey appeared a little shocked. FN2187 suddenly snatched the camera out of Poe's hand.

“What Ben did, while in the First Order, has nothing to do with him now! I don't care if he had orgies every other night! It is not him now. And further more, it is none of your business, Poe!”

He then lifted the camera and slammed it into the ground. Hux gasped, as it smashed into dozens of pieces.

“There now it's no longer a problem!”

_You fool! That was mine! I'll take it out in your blood!_

“I need to speak to Ben... alone...” Poe said.

“Fine then! Rey?”

Rey nodded and both went to leave, before Ben stopped FN2187 with a grateful look.

“I wouldn't want any stupid thing that I did, while in the First Order, be used against me, now,” FN2187 said to Kylo, his tone surprisingly gentle.

Kylo nodded. As Rey and FN2187 then left the room, Hux repositioned the drone, so that it was settled on the chest-of-drawers, facing both Hux and Kylo. The click of the lock signalled the door being closed.

“How long were you and Hux...?” Poe said.

Kylo's eyes glittered with disparate emotions.

“We were intimate a few times. He took _that_ picture without me knowing. I was not too happy about it. He told me he wouldn't show it to others. To his credit, he didn't. It's just the Resistance... well, clearly, when they searched him...”

Poe walked over and sat down on the bed, drawing his knees up and resting his chin on them. Kylo remained standing. Hux repositioned the drone, to look more directly at the ex-Dark Jedi's face.

“It's just a shock, to discover that your lover has also slept with one of the most vicious sociopaths in the galaxy.”

Hux was surprised. He was expecting Poe to label him a far worse name.

“You once thought that of _me_. I won't deny that there wasn't... chemistry between us.”

“You and Hux?” Poe pouted.

“He... you saw the photos of me practising?” Kylo waited for Poe's nod before continuing. “He came in on me and took them. The way he looked at me...Everyone... my entire life, it's always been about my power, my Force abilities. But he looked at me as something different... something more. It made me feel... powerful, in a different way. I'd never had anyone look at me, in that way. I was never a handsome man, like you. My face does not inspire fear, either. You may have guessed that was partially why I wore the mask. But that day, I felt his lust, his yearning for me. I'd never, no one had ever...The way he looked at me made me feel like I was worthy of being with another one, in a carnal way... that maybe I wasn't... ugly...”

Reading the pained vulnerability in Kylo's eyes, Hux felt all of his fury towards him dissolve. He found he simply couldn't feel anger, for the one who yearned for a modicum of desire, from another being.

_You're not ugly, Kylo. Far from it._

“Oh I am such and idiot! Such a-” Poe stood up. “Forgive me for being such an ass.” He reached forward and gently grabbed Kylo's face, cupping it in his hands. “You're not ugly, Ben. Far from it. I happen to think you are stunning... so uniquely stunning... I could stare at you all day...And I'm Poe Dameron. Everyone seems to think I'm this insanely handsome man-”

“You are!”

“Whatever... anyway the point is that I chose you! Finn's right. It doesn't matter what you did with Hux. That's in the past.”

“Make love to me,” Kylo said. “I want to feel your body.”

“Whatever you need...I want you... but more than that I...”

“I know. I feel the same way.”

Hux switched off the screen, not wishing to see any more. He finally understood the truth, in regards to Kylo Ren.

_I am nothing to him._

He was now regarded as 'in the past'. Now that he was in the dungeons, Kylo or Ben or whoever he was, didn't even care to enquire about him or, indeed, any of the First Order captives. Hux was simply a wrong turn, on the path of his life. 

_You were mine. Why couldn't you understand that?_

He switched on the screen. Poe and Ben now lay, legs entwined, on Ben's bed.

“You know, I can never get enough of this body,” Poe was pulling Ben's shirt up over his head, and stroking the lines of stomach muscles, as they appeared.

Hux lifted the drone and flew it under the door and out of the corridor, before standing and handing the monitor to Phasma. He then climbed onto his cot and placed his legs up, resting his head on his knees, as a great tsunami of heartbreak engulfed his entire body.

Tbc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Ben Solo has truly turned to the light. But Hux is wrong. He hasn't entirely forgotten about him...
> 
> Also, the identity of Rey's 'parents' is my own theory.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Order captives decide to make their escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who have been reading/kudo'ing/commenting. I had fun writing this one :).

When the other captives informed Hux that they were willing to put his plan of escape into action, he could not be more gratified. The others seemed eager to dole out some brutality towards the Resistance; payment for leaving them in a cell, to languish, for days on end. For his part, Hux simply wanted off the wretched planet, no longer even caring to continue through with the part of the operation that involved killing Resistance members. What would be the point? No matter who he killed, it wouldn't change Kylo Ren's feelings, or lack of, towards him. Even if he killed Poe Dameron, it wouldn't cease the fact of Ben Solo's conversion to the light. Kylo would never be with him, Hux had no choice but to accept that fact.

The door leading out of the cells opened and the guard walked down the corridor, carrying a tray of the usual, rather bland food. Hux stood ready, with the earphone chord looped around his wrists. As the guard pushed the food through the flap, under the cell door, Phasma fell down to the floor and started thrashing about. Hux personally found her 'convulsion' acting to be utterly preposterous. The spitting was a nice touch, however. As they had hoped, rather than running to get help, the guard withdrew his phaser and opened the cell door. Hux launched onto his back and wrapped the chord around his neck, as Beefy Blond tore the weapon from his hands and shot him, in the chest. The guard then fell down, face forward, bringing Hux to the ground, as well. He released his grip on the headphones and regarded the guard for a moment, amazed at how simple the take-down was.

“Alright, we go!” Hux said, tearing the keys off the guard's belt buckle. The group then swiftly made their way to the end of the corridor. Beefy Blond stood with the weapon raised, as Hux sorted through the keys and fitted one into the lock. He then swung the door open and moved to the side, allowing Beefy Blond to step out, covering himself, and the others, with the weapon, as Hux had taught him.

“Clear!”

The group piling through the door found themselves, as they were expecting, in another vast corridor, with walls overgrown with vines, originating from outside the complex. They rushed to the end and up the leaf strewn concrete steps. The door at the top was not locked. Hux laughed. This verified what he had initially suspected; the guard was not particularly good at his job. Beefy Blond opened the door and stepped out first, sweeping the weapon around.

“Clear!”

They found themselves in a second long corridor. From their calculations, they had to go left, then right, then left again, to reach the main bridge. To Hux, it seemed easy enough. As they rushed along, however, Hux started to get an odd queasy uneasiness build in his stomach. They turned down another corridor and he pinpointed what the feeling was.

Usually, these corridors were bustling with activity. However, now that they were actively escaping, they had not run into a single Resistance member. He risked a glance at Phasma, who frowned back at him, clearly echoing his thoughts.

The plan was to fight their way out, initially, with the one gun, with the hope of picking up more weapons from the dead bodies of defeated Resistance members, as they went along. Only, they secretly knew this would never work. As soon as the Resistance noticed that they were out of their cell, they would attempt to recapture them. The group would then physically fight them, giving the Resistance no choice but to use lethal force against them.

The door to the bridge was open.

Hux felt all of the saliva leave his mouth, his words of warning somehow stuck in his throat. The trap was obvious.

However, as Beefy Blond stepped into the bridge, he called out “Clear!”

Hux and the others stepped in and looked around. The room was utterly empty of people.

_What is happening here?_

“Sir! I want you to see something!” Phasma was standing over one of the console, holding up a pair of headphones. Hux wandered over, to investigate. There was no jack for them to plug into. Their chords were literally taped to the underside of the desk.

Hux frowned, turning on one of the monitors nearby. The screen remained blank. Feeling an odd panic move through himself, he opened up the drawer underneath. It was utterly empty.

“There is... nothing here...” He looked down the rows of computer screens. When they had seen this room, using the drone, it has been a bustling hive of activity, with various gadgets littering the desks. Had the Resistance moved their control room, to somewhere else?

“What is happening?” One of the storm-troopers asked. “Where is every one?”

_No matter! We keep going!_

“We keep to the plan!” Hux shouted, in his most authoritative voice. The storm-troopers jumped and saluted him.

They continued out of the supposed control room and down another, still empty corridor. Hux felt as though his heart was slamming so hard against this ribcage that it was about to burst out of his chest. Every time they turned a corner, he expected a bullet to the head.

Only, it didn't occur. They finally reached the storage room, which led out to the hangar bay, where they planned to steal an X-Wing. The group before him swung the door open and walked out, one by one. He was about to step out to join them, when he heard a voice, in his head.

_Hux..._

Kylo Ren.

The door suddenly slammed shut, the bolt sliding into place, locking him inside. Hux turned around, to Kylo standing before him.

There could only be one explanation.

“You knew...”

“Me, my mother, Rey, Admiral Ackbar and Poe. Yes, we knew. Finn, or FN2187 as you knew him suspected. He's the one who told my mother about the drones that the First Order would often use to spy on people. I told them that, with your cunning, it would be almost guaranteed that you would use one. And also, in your cunning that you would attempt to escape. I checked on the guard, before I came to you. You'll be pleased to hear that he is fine. Mum insisted that he wear a bullet proof vest, this morning.”

“And if we shot him in the head?”

“Let's just say I'm truly glad that you didn't. We don't have a bullet proof headgear,” a slight wry smile twisted up Kylo's lips.

“So the Resistance meetings were all faked?”

“You heard what we wanted you to hear. There are other areas, where the true meetings were held. Areas where not even a drone can penetrate. Of course, the other officers thought that mum was crazy. We showed you the exact route, to escape to the hangar bay, then mum ordered the place in lock-down for the day, so that no one could be hurt by any of you. Your trial is tomorrow so we knew you would make the move today.”

“What about your trial? Was that faked?”

“No, that was real.”

“And Poe Dameron?”

“What about him?”

“Was that real?”

Kylo sighed. “I did tell him that there was a chance you would use the drone for other purposes other than militaristic. I was hoping that you wouldn't. But you did, didn't you?”

“What purpose did seducing Poe Dameron serve, if only to make me jealous? Was that the reason?”

“I truly hoped that you wouldn't... abuse the drone for that purpose. Poe Dameron said that he didn't care _what_ you saw. But I do. You shouldn't have been spying on us. That was wrong.”

Upon seeing the radiance in Kylo's eyes, the self-assurance of his stance, Hux felt all of his despondency disappear, to be replaced by electrified hope.

_Who cares about Poe Dameron! You are here, now, with me._

“It doesn't matter. Not any more. Come with me. You deserve to be with me. We'll rule the galaxy together. These people, they bully you. I've seen it. They treat you with utter disrespect.”

“I can't, Hux. Not any more.” Kylo did, indeed look sorry. “What the First Order is doing... what you have done... it's wrong. I'm hoping one day you'll understand.”

Hux felt his heart start to ice over. “So you truly have turned then, haven't you? Turned against the First Order? You and your whore, Poe.”

“Don't call him that!” Kylo said.

“Aw, do you love each other?”

“Yes, we do,” Kylo said, quietly.

With those three words, all of the hope within Hux switched off.

_So you've assured your own destruction, then._

“You really shouldn't have let us go because we'll be back, and we will destroy this pathetic little planet! I'll make you watch as I shoot your mother in the face, and then tear Poe Dameron's eyes out so he can no longer look upon your beauty, then I'll carve up that pretty face of his, so no one will look at him again without feeling utter revulsion! And as for you, _whore_ -”

“You truly are a fool,” Kylo said quietly, and with such sincerity that it momentarily threw Hux.

“I'm the fool?”

“You haven't even asked yet _why_ we are letting you escape.”

“Fine then, humour me. Why?”

“You have committed such grievous crimes with no remorse. In a trial, you would be found guilty. All of you would be. Of that I have no doubt. And, by law, you would be executed. Maz Katana is against such brutality, but even she wouldn't be able to go against a law that has been inscribed in the Republic for thousands of years.”

“I see, so your bleeding hearted mother-”

“ _I_ was the one who went to my mother, who begged for this not to happen! It was because of _me_ that she enacted the plan to allow you to escape. You have committed heinous crimes, it's true. Even your deaths would not even come close to paying back what you have taken. But mainly, I'm tired of the bloodshed. So I say you live with the anguish of what you have done. And you'll remember that it was _me_ who saved your life. You'll remember if you ever decide to go against the Resistance again.”

He reached forward and touched Hux's cheek. In that instant, a series of scenes came into his head. He suddenly realised that they were originating from Kylo.

Kylo's memories.

In his mind, he saw an intense lightsaber battle. Kylo, Snoke, Rey and Luke squaring off against each other, in the rubble of the old temple, beside which the First Order had started to re-establish a new base.

“There is still light in you, Ben!” Luke was shouting at Kylo, as he continued parrying lightsabers with Snoke. “Let go of the darkness! Even as he died by your hand, your father saw it in you! You have been told the truth of Rey, your sister. You can be together now! Be with your mother!”

“Stop talking! Stop! Just shut up!” Kylo raged, tears running down his pale face as he slammed his lightsaber down on Rey's, cutting down into her again and again.

Luke suddenly stopped battling Snoke and turned to directly face the two half-siblings. Both Rey and Kylo froze, in their own fight, lightsabers sizzling as they crossed each other, but not moving.

“Master what are you-?” Rey said.

“It's alright...” Luke said with perfect calm.

When Snoke then rammed his lightsaber into Luke's back, Rey screamed in horror and ran to Snoke, re-engaging him in the fight. Kylo switched off his own lightsaber and ran to Luke, placing his hands on his body.

“Look at him, worthless fool! Kylo Ren has failed, as I suspected he would!” Snoke said, to Rey. “Join me! You are more powerful than he ever was or ever will be!”

“I'll kill you!” Rey shouted, swinging her lightsaber, once more.

“I tried to bring him back,” Kylo Ren now spoke, taking his hand off Hux's cheek. “Darth Plageus had the power to bring people back from the dead. I thought that he'd taught the power to me. But it didn't work. I couldn't heal Luke Skywalker. I knelt before Rey and told her to end it. End my life. She dropped the lightsaber. Told me she couldn't do it. Together we stood and we fought Darth Plageus, destroying him for good. Or, at least I hope that we did. Luke's death brought out Plageus' true intentions. It was never about me. It was always about Rey. So Luke Skywalker ultimately sacrificed himself, to save me. _Me_ after everything that I'd done.”

“So you're going to save me.”

Kylo nodded.

“What if you're wrong about me?”

“If I can be redeemed, then anyone can. I won't give up hope.”

Overcome, Hux stepped forward and reached up, to cup Kylo's face. Kylo stepped back.

“Oh come on you've got to give me something to remember you by! Take off your shirt,” Hux demanded.

A bemused grin uplifted Kylo's lips. “Why would I do that?”

“Because I want to see that beautiful body one last time. It's alright, I no longer have the camera. I just want to remember you.”

Kylo sighed and shook his head but never-the-less, did as Hux demanded. Upon seeing the defined musculature, Hux inwardly groaned. Kylo was, indeed, more built than he could even remember. He moved his hand forward and drew it down the line defining Kylo's left pectoral, then reached up, to touch the soft flesh of his neck, moving it over his adam's apple.

“Alright, alright...” Kylo stepped back and shrugged his shirt back on. “Now that you have sufficiently objectified me.”

“I could remember you more clearly if we...” He glanced over to a desk, wedged up against the corner, as he reached down to cup his erection. “It should only take a few minutes.”

“As _charming_ as that suggestion is I'll have to pass. I let you look. That’s it. Poe is the only one now who's allowed to have such intimacy with me.”

“Fine then!” Hux felt heat flush his cheeks, at the thought of now walking onto the hangar area with an erection.

Even now, Kylo had managed to one-up him.

“Go on then, go have great sex with your new boyfriend. Just answer me one question. Before, on Starkiller Base, do you think we could have...?”

“I don't know,” there was, at least, sympathy in Kylo's eyes.

For a moment, both simply stood watching each other. Kylo-Ben's eyes were, as ever, brimming with opaque emotion.

“Till we meet again,” Hux said, then lifted the bar locking the door and rushed out, crossing the short distance on the hangar bay asphalt, to where his comrades waited, by an abandoned X-Wing.

“Sir, where were you? We were just about to leave!” Phasma shouted at him, as he rushed up the entry ramp.

“I was waylaid... by Kylo Ren.”

“Kylo Ren, sir?”

“It's.. .rather a fascinating story, which I will tell you all once we're safe in hyperspace.”

But for Kylo showing him his magnificent body. Hux decided to keep that memory, for himself.

Finis.


End file.
